Beneath Old Dreams
by bembem
Summary: COMPLETE! 2 stories of love. Both connected. Laguna & Julia built dreams But they shattered because of Julia’s parents. After 33 years, the chance to build their dreams together came again. This time, the paths of their children Squall & Rinoa crossed.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Two stories of love. Both connected. It started with the affection between sixteen-year olds Laguna and Julia. But their dreams all shattered because of Julia's parents. After thirty-three years, the chance to build their dreams together came again. And this time, the paths of their children Squall and Rinoa crossed. Can love prevail beneath these old dreams? 

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter One

Thirty-three years ago…

The last rehearsal for the high school graduation of Balamb High ended.

"Okay, very good, boys and girls," said the headmaster Cid Cramer. "But tomorrow, I expect even better from you. There should be no mistakes in our presentation tomorrow. Remember this is going to be you last gift to your alma mater. Can I expect you to give your best?"

"Yes, sir!" the graduating class said.

"Very good!" the headmaster repeated. "Okay, you may now march out of the quad. Remember, single file, and silently. You celebrate outside."

The graduation march played again and the senior students started to exit the quad one by one.When they reached the open grounds outside the quad, the merriment begins. The students looked for their respective cliques. They were all screaming in joy.

Cousins Julia and Edea belonged to the last batch of students who went out of the quad. They linked arms amidst the pushing and running around them.

They had been classmates since grade school. They were also the best of friends. Because of the same surname Heartilly, they had always been seatmates in class. Even in their graduation, they still sat beside each other.

The Heatilly cousins calmly walked towards the cafeteria.

"Last day," Julia said with a sigh. "Laguna and I can't see each other this summer vacation." Laguna was Julia's boyfriend. He was also their classmate.

Edea tapped Julia on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she answered. "We always find a way, right? I'll take care of it."

"The pains of being an only child!" Julia complained. "They always notice everything that I do. You're lucky, Uncle Edward and Aunt Lea are both understanding." Her Uncle Edward was the older brother of her father James.

"Look at us," Edea mused. "You complain because Uncle James and Aunt Renee are watching you like a hawk. I always get mad at my parents because they always ignore me."

"But they always give you a chance to be with Kiros," Julia answered. "You are Kiros' center of attention." Kiros was Edea's boyfriend. He was also one of their classmates.

"It's a good thing Kiros is always there for me," Edea sighed dreamily.

"Why is that it's okay with your parents that you have a boyfriend? Dad and Mom won't allow me to have one," Julia grumbled.

"It's because you're an only child," her cousin replied. "Maybe my parents want to get rid of me because they want less children around the house," Edea joked.

Julia frowned slightly at her answer but laughed. Edea was the third of eight children.

"And besides, you chose Laguna to fall in love with," Edea added.

Julia's face filled with sadness.

Her parents greatly disapproved of Laguna. When they learned that the young man was courting their daughter, they forbade her to speak to him. Laguna could not even come to their house.

They disliked Laguna because of the family he came from.

Laguna was a child born out of wedlock. A soldier from another country was his father. Rumors said that Laguna's mother was a prostitute in Winhill. When she became pregnant with Laguna, she went to Balamb.

Laguna's mother Carol came to Balamb alone. But with lots of money. She bought a small house and even managed to establish a store that sells clothes, shoes, and other accessories.

"Don't even think about getting together with that bastard son of Carol, Julia!" her mother sternly warned her when she confiscated a Valentine card that Laguna gave to Julia.

"Don't be charmed with his good looks," her father added. "Behind those is his rotten personality."

James and Renee Heartilly were proud that they both came from reputable families. Both their families were honored and not tainted with a single scandal or rumor. Her parents owned farms which were taken care of responsible farmers. They just sat back and waited for the revenue. And because Julia was an only child, they did not need to establish another business like the grocery of Edward and Lea who had eight children.

Wealth and honor were the two things that James and Renee were proud of.

But Julia could not accept her parents' opinion towards Laguna. She could not see anything wrong with Laguna's personality. In fact, Laguna was very kind and a true gentleman.

Laguna had also been their classmate in grade school. Laguna was the star in the class: very handsome and very intelligent. And despite the rumors, he was popular because he was very kind. Laguna and Julia had a crush on each other since their grade school days. And the funny thing was, they were always rivals – in the honor roll or even in declamation contests.

They were in their junior year when Laguna gave her a Valentine card for the very first time—which was immediately confiscated by Julia's mother. Because of that, their relationship became a secret.

Julia learned from Laguna that his mother worked as a nurse in Winhill. It was always been his mother's dream to go to Esthar. An Estharian soldier came in town and met her. When he professed his love for Carol, she immediately accepted. Carol's family instantly disowned her when they learned that Carol was living together with the soldier. The soldier could not marry Carol because he was still processing his divorce papers with his first wife. Carol was already pregnant when the soldier got re-assigned to another country. He did not let Carol come with him. He just left, but he also left a large amount of money in Carol and their future son's names.

That was the story told by Carol to Laguna. And that was the story Julia chose to believe.

Julia promised to take care of their forbidden affair.

They could only be together and speak to each other in school only. And they had to disguise it. They pretended that they are just friends, that they belonged in a clique along with Kiros and Edea. Even if it was dubious that they were always together during recess and free periods, they saw to it that they did not go home together and they could not be seen together outside school. They could only express themselves freely in writing. In one day, they exchanged love notes at most twenty times. And Julia learned to hide Laguna's love notes in places she knew her mother would never find them.

When vacation came, both teenagers were despondent. Just like the past summer vacation and the last two Christmas breaks. Because they had no classes, they also had no reason to be together. During those times, only Edea could act as the bridge between the two lovers. The grocery of Edea's family was just a few steps from the clothing store of Laguna's mother. And because Edea's parents were not that strict, Laguna always came with Kiros when that latter visited Edea. Laguna could give a letter to Julia through Edea. Sometimes, but rarely, Julia went to the grocery to "chat" with her cousin. And, "coincidentally", Kiros and Laguna passed by and the four talked with each other. But that hardly happened because Julia's parents are very distrustful.

The cousins arrived at the cafeteria. It was packed with people. They saw Kiros and Laguna sitting at a table and waving at them. There were four sodas and four cups of chocolate mousse on the table.

"Chocolate mousse?" Wrinkling her nose, Edea pretended to be disappointed as she sat down beside Kiros. "I am craving for a slice of strawberry cheesecake."

"Laguna bought them," Kiros replied. "I bought the sodas. Sorry, Julia's favorite is chocolate mousse."

Edea raised an eyebrow at Laguna. "Hmp! Don't even think of asking me for a favor during summer. My 'post office' is closed for you!" she said as she feigned haughtiness.

"Edea, please," Laguna begged. "I'm sorry. If you like, I'll buy you a whole strawberry cheesecake."

The four teenagers laughed. Even if Laguna and Julia were saddened by the thought of not seeing each other during vacation, they were not that desperate. They had already survived last year's summer vacation. And they already had a plan for college. Laguna, Julia, Kiros and Edea all applied at the University of Balamb—and they all got accepted. Their plan was to take up Business Management together. And everything was okay.

"Don't forget tomorrow," Julia reminded her three friends. She was referring to the graduation party that her parents are throwing for her after their graduation ceremony. It was quite hilarious as Julia thinks about the party. She, as the salutatorian, had a big party. Laguna, the valedictorian, had none. Who in town will come to a party thrown by Carol?

"Are you sure I can come to your party?" Laguna asked Julia.

"Of course," she said. "Mom said to invite all the seniors. You're a senior, right?"

"I think even the whole town is invited," Edea added, slightly laughing.

"Will I get the chance to dance with you?" Laguna asked again.

"Just don't be obvious," Kiros said.

"I'll bring a camera," Laguna sayid. "This is our chance to take our picture as a group, then, by pair."

"Yes!" Edea burst happily.

Julia was getting excited, too.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Salutatorian, Julia Heartilly," Mr. Cramer announced in the microphone.

Julia stood up and went up the stage. The applause was deafening. From the other side of the stage, her parents emerged. Her mother was teary-eyed. Her father was beaming at her. They stopped at the center of the stage. The town mayor handed out the medals.

"Congratulations," the mayor said, smiling at her parents. Then he turned to face Julia. "Congratulations, Julia. And good luck."

"Thank you," her parents said.

"Thank you, sir," Julia said.

They faced the graduating class and her mother pinned the awards on her toga—on the space that was especially left for that particular medal. There were already three medals on her chest. This was their fourth climb on the stage. Her first three were to receive her medals for Best in English and Literature, Best in History, and Best in Social Studies. Bulbs flashed as the school photographer took their picture.

Julia's eyes wandered and rested on the fourth row of seats. Her eyes met with Laguna's. He was smiling at her. His eyes were full of love and happiness. Julia was overjoyed.

"Valedictorian, Laguna Loire."

Laguna was the next to come on stage for his valedictorian medal. It was also Carol and her son's fourth climb on the stage to receive the young man's medals for Leadership Award, Best in Mathematics, Best in Sciences and Best in Economics.

Julia wished she could tell the whole world that the most intelligent graduate in their batch is her boyfriend. She admired Laguna that much. But sadly, she could not tell everyone without telling them about their relationship. Nevertheless, Julia was very happy.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

From the quad of Balamb High, almost everyone who attended the graduation headed straight to The Haven which was the most expensive and famous restaurant in Balamb. Everyone was there: the mayor and his wife, the whole administration and faculty of Balamb High, the graduating class with their parents. It seemed as if the whole town was in festivity. Julia, as the hostess of the party, had to greet and thank everyone who came. Her father and mother would pull her to acknowledge the guests. Her classmates kept waving at her.

When dinner finally came, Julia scanned the room for her cousin.

"Edea, I haven't seen him yet," she whispered.

"He's not yet here," Edea answered. "I told Kiros to tell me when Laguna arrives."

"What happened to him?" Julia worried. "It's quite impossible if his mother did not allow him to go here."

"Maybe his mother did," Edea replied. "Maybe she got fed up with all the rumors. You know, instead of the valedictorian, the salutatorian throws a major party."

"I thought Laguna said his mother does not pay attention to the rumors," she whispered back.

Edea just shrugged.

"He needs to be here," Julia desperately said. "We did not even get the chance to congratulate each other at the quad."

Edea patted her back. "Don't worry. I'll tell Kiros to go to Laguna's house after dinner."

"Thanks, Edea," Julia said, smiling gratefully.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

It was time for dancing. Julia's first dance was with her father. Then, the mayor. After that, her Uncle Edward. Her cousin Fred, Edea's oldest brother, cut in.

"Fred, can you please tell the person in charge of the music to stop playing waltz? My classmates are getting sleepy," she asked her cousin.

"Okie dokie!" he said.

When the music ended, it was immediately replaced with a rock and roll song. The new graduates rushed to the dance floor.

"I'll go look for Edea. I have to talk to her," Julia told her cousin and she spun around, scanning, once again, the room for Edea.

Julia and Edea almost bumped into each other. They were both in a hurry.

"Where's Kiros?" Julia asked.

"They just arrived. They are outside," Edea said. "I was just going to look for you."

"Why won't they come in? They haven't eaten dinner yet," she asked again.

"Let's go," Edea said as she pulled Julia's arm. "You need to talk to Laguna."

They went outside and Edea pulled her into the parking lot. Julia saw Laguna sitting on the driver seat of Kiros' car. His face was buried in his hands. Julia rushed towards him.

"Laguna, what's the matter?" Julia asked.

Kiros got out of the car. "Edea and I will just be there by the gate," he said and the couple left.

Laguna looked at Julia. His face was wet with tears. 

Julia got inside the car and sat at the passenger seat. "Laguna! Tell me… what's wrong?"

He grabbed her hand.

This is their first time alone. Their first time to hold hands.

"I think I won't survive without you, Jules," Laguna whispered. His voice was shaking with emotion.

Jules. Only Laguna called her Jules.

And this is the first time she heard that name from his lips. Laguna used Jules in the letters he wrote her. If anyone hears him calling her Jules, they might wonder why.

Julia wanted to cherish that moment, but it was more important for her to know the problem that was causing Laguna to weep in front of her.

"Laguna? A-are you leaving?" she fearfully asked.

"Mom said that we'll be leaving for Esthar. It's her surprise gift for me," he tearfully began to explain. "Our passports are processed and complete. She even bought the plane tickets. Her penpal in Esthar arranged that. She said he will marry her as soon as she gets there. We'll be leaving in two weeks."

Julia just sat there in shock. She felt her heart shatter.

"I don't want to go," Laguna said, embracing her. He buried his face in her neck. "I love you, Jules," he said as he cried. "I love you so much."

Julia started to weep. She embraced Laguna back.

"I love you, Laguna," she tearfully answered. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

Holding each other, they cried for a few minutes. They cried until they felt they can't cry anymore. Julia's face was buried in his chest. His head was resting on top of hers. Their fingers were entwined tightly.

"I wish we could elope," he said.

"I'll go with you," she answered.

"No," Laguna said. "I can't do that to you. I don't have a job. How are we supposed to live? We'll just suffer. I don't want you to suffer. I can't do that to you," he repeated.

"Even if we suffer… as long as we're together," Julia answered. "I can bear with that, than you leaving."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to regret everything in the end. I want, when we get married, to give you a good life. Even if it's not affluent, as long as it's proper… and decent. And that will happen. I promise, Jules. That will happen."

"How will that happen if you're going away?" she asked.

"I'll come back," he answered. "Wait for me. I'll finish college there. I'll look for a good job. Then, I'll get you. And perhaps, at that time, we're in the right age so that your parents won't get in the way of our marriage."

"That could take years…" Julia said.

"I know… It's difficult and tormenting. But we have to. They can't break up the love we have for each other. Just wait for me, Jules. Maybe it'll take five years… or maybe even seven so that I can save up enough money for us."

"Five years? Seven years?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"We'll write letters to each other," Laguna. "Promise, everything that will happen to me, everything I think of, I'll write to you in a letter. It's like we're still together."

Julia embraced him tightly. "That's different. I'd prefer you beside me."

Laguna kissed the top of her head. Julia lifted her eyes to meet his eyes. Laguna slowly leaned in to kiss her. Julia closed her eyes.

And they shared their first kiss, full of sweetness and passion of first love. And at that moment, their sixteen-year old hearts knew the meaning of love.

Laguna pulled away. "I'll come back for you, Jules," he whispered. "You'll be my wife. I promise. Wait for me."

"I will," she answered. "Promise."

And that promise was etched into their hearts as they kissed again.

"JULIA!"

Julia knew that voice well. It was her mother. The two lovers quickly parted away.

Julia's parents hurriedly approached them. Her mother's face was red with rage. Her eyes blind with anger. Her father looked like he was going to have a heart attack. His eyebrows were knitted together and his face was very dark.

Julia got panicky. "M-mom… D-dad…"

"You get out of that vehicle this instant," her mother demanded. "Don't you have shame?"

She followed her mother. Laguna also stepped down from the car.

"Mrs. Hearilly…" he began.

"Don't you have manners?" Julia's mother said angrily. "And you do something like this in this place!" she gestured to the dark parking lot. "And both of you graduated at the top of your class and this is what you want the whole town to see?"

"M-mom," Julia said again.

"Julia, go inside," her father said. "Go with your mother. Fix yourself and see to your guests. We'll talk later at the house."

"But dad…"

"I will talk with this boy," he said.

Julia looked at Laguna. He nodded.

"Let's go," her mother said. 

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Julia tried to explain. They were already home. Laguna just disappeared. She did not even know what happened when her father talked to him. She just forced herself not to cry in front of her guests. She didn't know that people were talking about her. Someone overheard the confrontation in the parking lot earlier.

"Mom, we were not doing anything wrong. We were just talking."

"I saw what you were doing, Julia," Renee said.

"That happened only once, that one time only. We were just saying our goodbyes because Laguna is leaving for Esthar. You don't have to worry about anything because they'll be leaving in two weeks."

"Yes, he told me that," her father said. "And what will he do to you? A bastard like him will just leave you with a broken heart."

"Dad…"

"If we will not protect you, you will be a shame to the town," her mother said. "We did not raise you to make out with that boy in the dark parking lot of a restaurant where your graduation party is being held! If you can do that deed with him, certainly you'll be spreading your legs wide open for him! That's just a step away from disgrace, young lady."

Julia shook her head. "Laguna respects me. He does not even want us to elope," she cried. "He'll come back for me once he saves up enough money to start a family with me."

"Hmp. Let's see if he can fulfill that promise," James said. "That boy talks braggadocio. Just because he is the valedictorian in your batch doesn't mean he can deceive everyone."

"In the meantime, I don't want you seeing that boy," her mother sternly said. "You'll wait if you have to wait. But I don't want you to take chances that he'll leave you once he gets what he wants from you."

"Mom, can he please come here to talk, to our house? You can even watch us. Please, Mom," she begged.

But her parents would not agree. "What you did was humiliating. I bet everyone is talking about you. And then we will let that disrespectful boy into our house? What kind of parents are we? Do you really want to put our family name in shame?"

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Even Edea suffered. Even Edea and Kiros' relationship got affected. Julia's parents blamed Edea's parents for what had happened. James and Renee said that Edea influenced Julia to get involved with a boy. Edea was soon prohibited from seeing Kiros.

The two families helped each other guard the two young women. Even Edea's brothers followed their parents. The four lovers was not able to communicate with each other. The cousins cried together.

Laguna once tried to stroll around Julia's neighborhood, waiting for a chance to get a glimpse of his beloved Julia. But when her father saw Laguna outside, he called the police. He wanted them to pick-up Laguna. The young man wasn't detained, instead he was just lectured by the men in uniform.

His mother Carol was furious. She stormed the front of the Heartilly residence. She was screaming.

"You assholes! Who gave you the right to arrest my son just because he was standing a few feet away from your house? Is this town your property? Is there a law that tells that anyone who looks at your daughter will be arrested? What can you do if your daughter is in love with my son? Go on and make her life miserable! My son and I will leave this fucking town! My son will meet other girls in Esthar! More beautiful and more intelligent than your daughter!"

James called for the police again. But Carol was already gone when the police arrived. James wanted to file a complaint but the mayor talked to him.

"Let them be," he said. "They will leave in a few days."

It turns out that the mayor is also a close friend of Carol. His wife can get jewelry on an installment basis from Carol.

And the Loire family left Balamb. Julia did not even know where in Esthar Laguna will stay. She just told herself that Laguna would find a way. He knows where he can address his letters to her. 

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

What Julia was not expecting was the next thing her parents did. A week after Laguna left, she realized her life would change drastically.

Her parents got downhearted because of the rumors around town. Maybe because their families were one of the prominent families in town, the whole town fed on the rumors that greatly affected the Heartilly family.

That's the thing with small towns. One day you're the star. The next minute you're a disgrace to everybody. The couple decided to move away and go to Deling. James sold their house and farms. When they left Balamb, Edea was with them. Her parents decided to send Edea away with them so that she won't be able to see Kiros anymore.

****

A/N: Hi everybody! This is my second fic, which mostly focuses on Laguna and Julia, and, in later chapters, on Squall and Rinoa (of course!). This fic is adapted on a Filipino book written by Maia Jose. Of course, this is a romance! Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hi! Thanks to **_Stormy Dreamer _**for reading and reviewing my fic. Thank you for encouraging me to continue writing this story. Here's the second chapter and I DEDICATE THIS ONE TO YOU! Hope you like it!

To everyone else, hope you'll like this story! Please read and review! Thanks in advance!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters.

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

****

Chapter Two

Twenty-two years ago...

Julia was sitting on the sofa and reading the newspaper. She skimmed down the contents of the page when a familiar name caught her eye.

"Kiros O'Brien died last June 4 at the age of 26. He is survived by his widow Yumi and their daughter Saki. His body lies in state at…"

She couldn't continue reading the rest of the page. The newspaper was shaking violently in her hands. Kiros, dead already? She couldn't believe what she had just read. She put the newspaper down on the sofa and she weakly leaned her back and closed her eyes. Her chest threatened to explode as the bitter memories of yesterday flashed into mind.

Edea and she were in good hands. Despite their anguish, they obeyed what their parents wanted for them. They went to Deling and took up commerce at a community college without meeting any guy. Besides, both had not any intention to meet guys. Julia decided that she was going to wait for Laguna. She was sure that he would find a way for them to be together again.

Edea also believed and trusted in the love that the shared with Kiros. She was certain that Kiros would ask for her hand in marriage once he graduated and had established a stable life. Her parents would not have any reason to decline such a request.

While the cousins were studying, Julia's parents James and Renee put up a grocery beside the house that they bought in Deling. When the young ladies had no classes, they help out in the grocery. But they were referred to as the "ice queens" in Deling because they did not smile at the male customers that went into the store.

They sacrificed their happiness and held on to the promises of their lovers for four years.

When Edea graduated, she asked her parents to allow her to go back to Balamb. They obliged. When she got there, she learned that Kiros also went to Deling to study.

Edea still waited in Balamb for Kiros' return, as Julia waited in Deling for Laguna. They were both doing the same thing—watching the family grocery.

After a few months, Kiros came back to Balamb with a wedding band on his finger. He met and fell in love with a woman in Deling.

Only Julia knew of the pain Edea went through. Everybody thought that four years were enough for Edea to forget her high school boyfriend.

Edea went back to Deling. Julia cried with Edea.

"Why did he do that to me?" Edea sobbed. "Why did he not keep our promise? I waited for him, didn't I?"

Julia didn't know what to say. She did not know what to tell her cousin because she also felt betrayed with what happened to Edea. She thought, what if Laguna also got married? Did he forget their promise? Was that the meaning of four years without communication?

She couldn't do anything but wait for him. Where in Esthar would she write Laguna?

But Laguna can do something to get in touch with her. If he will go back to Balamb like he promised, he can face her Uncle Edward. And maybe, at this point in time, her uncle would not deny them their chance to meet with each other.

Why hasn't Laguna returned yet?

A few days later, when Edea finished her mourning, Julia asked her, "What will you do now?"

"I'll stay here in Deling," Edea replied. "I won't live long in Balamb, too many memories."

"Ed, you're only twenty-six years old," she said. "Just forget about it. At least, now that you had graduated, if you meet someone and you fall in love with him, no one can get in your way."

Edea shook her head. "Kiros is the only man I love… and ever will love," she softly said.

"Despite what he did?" Julia asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Even if I'm angry because he forgot our promise, I still love him very much, Julia," Edea wept. "I love him so much."

And Julia cried too as she hugged her cousin. She cried because she felt the hurt Edea was feeling. And she cried for herself—because like Edea, she can't do anything about her feelings.

She was starting to doubt Laguna. She wanted to give up waiting. But she can't. Her heart did not want her to give up on him. Her heart was telling her not to forget Laguna. She knew she still loved him, no matter what happened.

And because of that, the cousins sacrificed their happiness. Edea still continued loving Kiros even if she knew that the love of her life would never come back to her. Julia continued to love, wait and dream. 

When the fifth year passed, she believed that maybe Laguna was still learning how to do his job.

The sixth year passed, she believed that maybe Laguna was still saving up enough money for them.

Now, she remembered that it had been already ten years since Laguna left. Six years since the four of them finished college, and after Kiros got married. Why didn't she notice the passing of time? Did she will herself to be blind, to be emotionless so as not to feel the pain of waiting too long? 

And now Kiros is gone. He died without crossing paths with Edea.

Julia thought, would she and Laguna ever meet again? She felt tears stream down her face as she sat alone in the living room.

"Julia?" Edea called as she entered the room.

Julia slowly opened her eyes.

"Why?" Edea asked as she stood in front of her and noticed her tear-stricken face.

She silently handed her the newspaper that was opened on the obituary page.

One look and Edea fell to the floor.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

She waited for a month to pass. She waited for Edea to recover from this great ordeal in her life.

Then, she told her, "Edea, I'll marry Vincent."

Vincent Caraway was Julia's most persistent suitor. He was a very good-looking man and was recently promoted general. He had been courting her for two years, ever since he got assigned in Deling. Vincent was the only man she met that was not intimidated by her heartless demeanor. He was the only one who persevered wooing her despite her unfriendly attitude.

At first, she only entertained him because of good manners. But these past few days, she considered him a friend. But she never thought the day would come that she will agree marrying Vincent Caraway.

"Why?" Edea asked. "Why did you suddenly come up with that… idea?"

"Because of what happened to Kiros," she answered.

Edea knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Please tell me… Is there a connection between Kiros' death and you marrying Vincent?" she asked incredulously.

Julia sighed before she answered her cousin's question. "When Kiros got married, you still held on to your love for him, and I held on to Laguna's promise," she said. "I don't know why or how, but I felt like I was kind of borrowing… influenced by your strength in. But when Kiros died, I felt weak. As if… my hope for Laguna died, too. Don't ask me what is the connection between all of these. I really don't know. I just felt that… I immediately became scared… I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die without loving someone and without someone loving me."

Edea held gently held her hand. "I understand what you're feeling. "But are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with Vincent? I know that he loves you so much. But the question is: Can you love him? Can you return his love?" she slowly asked.

"If I give him my commitment, I will do everything to learn to love him. I believe that won't be difficult. Vincent's a great man. He's a very kind man and a good provider, too."

"Okay. What if you're already married… and then Laguna comes back for you?" Edea asked.

At that point, Julia felt her eyes well up. Tears ran down her pretty face. "I will stand by my marriage to Vincent," she answered, her voice shaking. "But I know it will feel like dying."

Edea hugged her. "Don't be like me, Julia," she said as she wept. "Go on and learn to love again. Take the risk. Don't be afraid of getting hurt again. That's not new to us. We know how it feels to be hurt. Try learning how to be happy. Even if it's not perfect happiness."

After a month, Julia got married. Her parents were extremely happy for her. They approved of Vincent. Their lives remained the same. Only this time, Vincent was with them. They continued to live together in their house in Deling. Edea still lived with Julia.

Julia tried to be a good wife. And after nine months, her efforts were rewarded. A child came and brought happiness to her life. And she named her Rinoa.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

It was Julia and Rinoa's first night at the house. The new mother can hardly sleep even if the baby was sleeping soundly beside her. Julia can't believe that this little angel beside her was bringing joy to her. Her heart was brimming with love. She never felt this happy since Laguna left her.

Julia was surprised as that name came into her mind. She felt guilty.

Here she was, with daughter sleeping peacefully at her right and her loving husband at her left, and she was thinking of another man. Since she got married to Vincent, Julia forced herself not to think of the name Laguna. It was difficult, but she did it, nevertheless. And she promised herself as Vincent and she knelt at the altar, while the man she chose to marry is alive, she will never be unfaithful to him. She will never think of another man. She will never think of 'that' man.

That was the sacrifice she offered Hyne in exchange of a wish for a little bit of happiness. And Julia believed that Rinoa was the answer to her prayers. The heavens not only gave her a little bit of happiness but a lot.

But now, in this very moving moment, Laguna's memory came to mind. And she had to push it away. Julia looked at her daughter, and then at her husband. And she softly whispered, "You deserve all my love."

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Thirteen years had passed…

They were happy for ten years, she and Vincent. As Julia thought about those years, she realized that that is true happiness. She uttered a prayer of thanks, not only to Rinoa, but also to Vincent.

Vincent loved her deeply. And that was enough for Julia to learn to love him. She also loved him deeply. She realized that that was possible despite Laguna's memories.

Julia was shaken. It had been ten years since she gave birth to Rinoa. Of all the time her mind chose to drift to Laguna… Julia was standing in front of her husband's grave, three days after he was buried. She shook her head.

"Vincent, I never betrayed you… I never thought of another man besides you," she softly said. "Please forgive me of thinking of Laguna while I'm standing in front of you."

But at that moment, as she knew that she really loved Vincent, she also knew and accepted the fact that Laguna always had a part in her heart. He never took the space she had for Vincent and Rinoa. He never became a hindrance when she loved her husband and daughter.

But her love for Laguna was endless. It never died. And in that hidden part, her love for Laguna was silent. That love sacrificed itself to let her feel love and happiness in Vincent's arms. Her heart jumped at the joy it felt. She never knew it was possible. That love did not die. That it did not end.

And now, that truth also brought her good news. And that means that her love for Vincent, too, will never fade. Just like Laguna, Vincent will remain in her heart.

Tears ran freely on her cheeks as Julia looked up to the heavens above her. 

"Thank you," she whispered into the wind.

That was for Vincent, for the power of Hyne who gave her the ability to love and be happy.

Rinoa held her hand. "Mommy…" she wept.

Julia knelt and embraced her nine-year old daughter.

"Always remember, Rinoa," she told her. "Daddy will always live in our hearts. He'll always stay in our hearts because he loved us and we loved him so much. All the people you loved and loved you back, they have a permanent space in your heart. Nothing can ever take them away from you."


	3. Chapter Three

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Three

At present time…

Laguna was wide-awake as he remained motionless in his bed. He did not even open his eyes. He did not want Squall to know that he was already awake. Squall was sleeping softly on the other bed.

Squall was his son, his only son. Squall was twenty-five years old and was a spitting image of his father when Laguna was still his age. Laguna, on the other hand, was forty-nine years old. One more year and he'll turn fifty.

And here he was, lying in his bed, thinking of his old dreams. He still couldn't believe that he was here in Deling. How many years had passed since he left Balamb? Thirty-three years since he graduated in high school. Twenty-eight years since he returned.

Two bitter and painful memories.

The first one was the first heartache of his entire life. That was when he and Julia were broken apart without even saying goodbye to her. But he left with his heart laden with love and hope for the dreams that they built together.

He held on to his promise to Julia. "I'll return. I'll come back and get you. I will marry you."

Because his mind and his heart were centered on Julia, he did not hesitate when he went with his mother to Esthar. He tried to be a good son. He got on good terms with his stepfather. He knew he had to because he knew his stepfather would help him study and finish college in Esthar.

It was not practical if he ran away and took risks there. Esthar is not his territory. He did not even know the place. And he set himself to do what he had to do in the shortest time possible. He finished Accounting at a small community college. He did not depend on his parents. The help he needed from them was processing his legal status in Esthar and providing him with his basic needs.

To pay for his tuition, he got into a study-now-pay-later program. After he graduated, the program even helped him get a good job. Then he started returning the money he borrowed for his schooling.

For his other expenses, he became a working student in the community college he was studying in. He accepted all kinds of work that needed student assistance—teaching assistant, library work and even janitorial services.

When he arrived in Esthar, he immediately wrote a letter to Julia. He informed her of their new address in Esthar. At first, he was not baffled when his first set of letters were unanswered. He was already expecting that it was possible for Julia's parents to block his letters. He thought to himself that his letters to Edea would not be hindered.

He persevered. He continued writing letters to Julia and Edea. And then to Edea's parents.

He explained. He begged. He stated over and over again his honorable intentions for Julia, his preparations for their future together. And in four years, he did not receive a single response from Balamb.

He did not lose hope.

When he finished Accounting, he immediately got an exam to be a licensed accountant. And even if the exam results had not been released yet, he worked full time. He was an accounting clerk at first.

He passed the exam. He got licensed. He got better job opportunities. For a year, he saved up. He worked three jobs just to earn money. At that time, he was already living on his own. He rented a small and affordable apartment. He only spent his money on the apartment's rest and paid his study loan. He did not spend much. Even on food, what mattered to him was that he ate something. He didn't mind the taste.

He saved enough money to return to Balamb. Just enough money to marry Julia and to take her back with him to Esthar. Or if Julia liked, to start life in Balamb. Laguna would just look for a job in Balamb and then he would just send money to Esthar to pay for his remaining monthly payments for his student loan.

From the airport, he headed straight to Julia's house. His eagerness to see her overcame his jetlag.

Laguna was surprised when a stranger opened the gate. The stranger told him that after he left, Julia's family also left Balamb. The person who bought the Heartilly house did not know where in Deling Julia lived. He proceeded to Edea's grocery. He also learned that Edea was not there.

Edea's parents treated him badly. For them, Laguna was the cause of all the turmoil that happened, turmoil that humiliated them. That turmoil was the reason they had to send their daughter away. They even blamed him for Edea's decision to stay in Deling after her very short return after her graduation.

"Yes, we received your letters. So what?" Edward spoke.

"Sir, I'm here because I kept my promise," Laguna said. "I'm already a licensed accountant in Esthar. I saved money to return here and ask for Jules'… Julia's hand in marriage. I will marry her. I will give her a good life here or in Esthar."

"We can not decide on that," Edward said coldly. "Only her parents can decide."

"I'm prepared to face them," he said. "May I please get their home address in Deling?" he humbly asked.

Edward refused. "Tell us where we can find you. I'll tell my brother. It's up to him if he will agree to meet and talk to you."

Laguna couldn't do anything. He needed to stay first at a pension house in Balamb as he waited for the Heartillys' decision.

Only James met with him.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" he exploded.

"I'm just keeping my promise to your daughter, sir," he calmly spoke. "I'm already a professional. I would like to ask for Julia's hand. I will give her a good life."

James had a smug look on his face. "Even if you became a millionaire, you are not the person we would want for our daughter."

Laguna was confused. "W-why?"

"Because we did not raise our daughter to bear children tainted with your dirty personality. Even if they do not become rich, as long as they can maintain their race honorable."

And Laguna understood everything. That was the reason why Julia's parents disapproved of him, not because they were young. Julia's parents were not even afraid that the lovers will regret marrying early, or Laguna will just deceive Julia.

The Heartillys were disgusted of his personality.

Of course. Why did he forget that fact? That fact that he was a bastard?

Maybe, because Julia did not see him that way. Beside the woman who loved him no matter what, Laguna forgot about the bad image that was tattooed on his personality—him being a bastard. And if he would listen to the rumors, he was the son of a promiscuous woman.

Laguna became blind and deaf to these scandals because he found serenity in Julia's love. 

He was brought to reality. All his efforts and sacrifices to prepare for this moment were meaningless. The Heartillys have long closed their doors to him—and he couldn't do anything to make them open those doors for him, then, now, and forever.

James left. Earlier, Laguna was full of confidence, but now he was wounded.

Laguna left without talking to anyone. He did not even knew that Kiros got married a year ago. He went back to Esthar without even a glimpse of Julia. He felt he had no strength to fight.

He worked like a robot. He had no direction. His life was miserable. Even if he was not saving for anything, he remained miserable in his small apartment. He continued doing the things he was doing—wake up, eat, work, go home, eat, and sleep. He was still handling three jobs. For Laguna, that was better than being miserable at home. When he finished paying for his student loan, all his money went straight to the bank.

His so-called lifestyle went on for a year until his mother stepped in.

"Don't be a fool, Laguna," she told him. "I did not raise you and bring you here in Esthar just to see you wasting your life on nothing."

Laguna did not even have the strength to argue.

When his mother saw his money in the bank and his regular salary, she convinced him to buy his own house.

"If that's what you want, Mom," he said.

She found him a house and bought it. She even decorated and arranged the house for him. She asked him to buy a car. She bought him decent clothes and other personal things.

He just let her do what she wanted. After that, she looked for a wife for Laguna. Carol dragged him to all the social functions she and her Estharian husband went to. And there he was introduced to Raine.

Like him, Raine's parents were from Balamb and Esthar. Raine was born in Esthar. He immediately liked her. Raine liked him, too. She said that Laguna was kind, industrious, responsible and respectful. Even her parents thought that, too.

His mother also liked Raine for him. 

Okay. So he married Raine.

Seven years after he left Balamb, he married a woman who was not Julia. Laguna felt that he was another person as he stood in front of the altar. He just went with the flow.

They had a child. They named him Squall.

And Laguna came back to life, because of Squall. His world revolved only around his son.

Squall was five years old when Raine asked him for divorce. She couldn't bear their situation. Okay, Laguna was kind and responsible. He did everything a good husband did. But Laguna wasn't himself. She said that he was like a mechanical robot every time he moved and spoke. He had no feelings. Raine thought that Laguna was just unfeeling.

But when Squall came, Laguna was a different person when he spoke with his son. He became a person.

Raine put up with this for five years. Five years and then she gave up.

Their separation was not bad. They remained friends. Squall lived with his mother for a week, then at his father's the next week, and so on. The estranged couple lived in one village.

When Raine got married again, Laguna asked her if Squall could permanently reside in his house and visit Raine at hers. Raine agreed. She got pregnant immediately with her second husband's first baby.

Squall grew up in Laguna's company, but his communication with Raine and her new family continued.

Father and son bonded and became closer.

Laguna thought Squall would be his only happiness.

Until last month. Laguna's birthday.

Squall was always prepared for his father's birthday. When he was still a young boy, he would make Laguna a special birthday card. When he grew up, his surprises became more interesting. 

Squall cooked and prepared Laguna breakfast in bed.

He asked his mother to teach him to bake a cake so that Squall could make him a birthday cake.

Squall made a special home movie about Laguna with their video camera.

When Squall became a licensed accountant like him, he spent more money on his father's birthday.

Squall brought him to a five-star hotel and casino for leisure. He bought tickets to watch a Broadway show in Dollet.

Squall even said, "Dad, I'll save up. Next time, we'll take a trip abroud."

Laguna was very happy with Squall's thoughtfulness.

But last month, Squall did something different. Squall brought him to the most expensive restaurant in Esthar for dinner on his birthday last month. Afterwards, his son asked him, "Dad, what will make you happy? I mean, really happy?"

Laguna shrugged. "You," he said. "You're the one who makes me happy, son. I can't wish for anything else."

Squall shook his head. "That's not true," he said. "There's something missing in your life, Dad. Mom and I have always talked about this. I want to know what it is. I want to give it to you."

Laguna was surprised. He was not expecting that his son would notice the sadness that he was hiding. He looked at Squall intently. Squall was already a man. He could have left his house and lived on his own. He can already live all by himself. But Squall stayed by his side. And now, he understood why.

Squall worried about leaving him. He can't leave his father with his sadness that's why Squall wanted to know what could make Laguna happy. He wanted to know how he could fill that emptiness in his father's life.

Laguna decided it was time to tell Squall everything. He would also explain that Squall did not need to do anything for him. There wasn't anything that could fill that emptiness in his life. The only thing Squall could do was to search for his own happiness. And, Laguna decided, he would be happy—from his son's happiness.

Laguna first finished their dinner. After eating, he suggested they go to their favorite pub. There, while drinking his favorite beer, he recounted his whole life to his son.

He did not expect Squall to be moved by his life story. He saw tears fall from his son's eyes. Squall loved him that much.

"I've never loved a woman like that, Dad," Squall whispered.

Laguna explained that he also loved Raine.

"I understand," his son said. "You don't have to apologize, Dad. You loved Mom in the only way you were capable of at that time. You couldn't give her more because Julia already has the rest of your love."

He did not feel any accusation from Squall. Squall understood what he felt. "Thank you for understanding, son," he tearfully said.

But Squall shook his head. "It doesn't stop here, Dad," he said. "I told you, I want to make you happy. We're not giving up. We're going to Deling."

Laguna refused. What for? What will he gain when he went to Deling? Julia and he were already old. Julia may have already a family.

But Squall said, "What if she never married? What if she's separated, like you? Or what if she's now a widow? Let's take a chance, Dad."

Squall was determined. What was the worst thing that could happen? If Julia had a family, Squall asked him to just talk to her. Squall said that maybe that could help comfort Laguna knowing that the woman he loved is in good hands.

Of course, Laguna thought to himself. He did not want to take away the chance for Julia to be happy with another man. Of course, he would get hurt, but that hurt is worth everything knowing that Julia is happy.

And if not, if by chance Julia is also longing for their past, just like him, maybe there's still a chance that they could be happy again.

One last risk to take. One last chance to reach an old dream.

Which brought Laguna and Squall here, living in a hotel in Deling. This is their fourth day in Deling. The moment they arrived, they looked for a security agency they can hire to find Julia. They even asked the hotel staff for help to choose a security agency. The staff recommended their very own security agency. And the director was the one who talked to them. Laguna told him all the information he knew about Julia.

"Initially give us three days, Mr. Loire," Director Ward Corvin said. "I will report everything we can get by then. Based on that, we'll plan what we should do next."

Laguna and Squall was quite surprised, and impressed, to know that in just a short time, the agency could already report something. Ward said that he thinks it would not be difficult to locate Julia with all the information Laguna had given him.

Today, Ward was scheduled to give them the first report at ten in the morning.

Laguna didn't know what time it was already. He didn't want to get up. He was afraid of what Ward was going to tell them. What if Julia already has a family and she was very happy? Yes, he knew he should be happy for her. But he thought if that was the case, he would feel dying. Laguna kept his eyes closed and prayed.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Dad… Dad, wake up?" Squall said as he nudged his father.

Laguna opened his eyes. He fell asleep as he was thinking about Julia.

"Breakfast is here, Dad," Squall announced, smiling.

Laguna sat up. He saw a rolling tray at the foot of his bed. Squall called room service.

"It's almost nine," Squall told him.

Laguna nodded. "Okay… okay," he said as he stretched his arms. When he sat down, he noticed Squall had already taken a bath and was dressed decently. His son was already prepared to face their fourth day in Deling. Laguna took a deep breath. He knew he needed to face the truth, no matter what that truth is.

"I'll take a shower first," he said. "Go ahead and eat," he told his son.

But when Laguna came out of the shower, he saw Squall sipping coffee, the food remained untouched. Squall waited for him.

Father and son ate breakfast together after Laguna got dressed. Ward arrived shortly after they finished eating. He was smiling widely at them.

"I have very good news, Mr. Loire," he said. "I think we have everything we need." Ward handed a brown envelope to Laguna.

Laguna accepted it but he did not open the envelope. He was scared.

"Just like what I had told you, we easily got the information that you wanted," Ward said. The present address of Julia Heartilly Caraway in Deling is in there."

Laguna felt cold. "Caraway?"

"She is the widower of General Vincent Caraway. He died thirteen years ago."

A deep sigh escaped from Laguna's lips. Hope rose in his heart. "She did not marry again?"

Ward shook his head. "No. She has a daughter. Her name is Rinoa, twenty-two years old. They have a picture in the envelope. One of my detectives took that picture yesterday at the front of their house. He used telephoto lens so the picture has a grainy look."

Laguna's hands were shaking as he opened the brown envelope. He slid out an 8x10 blow-up photo of Julia and Rinoa. He thought he was in the past. The young lady in the picture was an exact replica of Julia when she was sixteen years old. It was like seeing his Jules before he left Esthar. But it was impossible that that young lady was his Jules. His eyes wandered off to the other woman in the photograph.

He felt his heart explode with emotion. This is his Jules. Even after thirty-three years, she still looked beautiful. Julia's beauty ripened despite her forty-nine years of age. Her hair is now short. Back in high school her hair was long, almost reaching her waist, and she always wore it down. But now she looked sophisticated with her shoulder-length hair. She looked elegant. Julia was smiling in the picture, smiling at her equally beautiful daughter.

Laguna knew that smile, those eyes that were full of love. That was how Julia always smiled at him during their younger years.

Julia aged but her beauty never ceased. Her body was properly taken care of. She looked like a young woman in the simple navy blue sleeved dress that reached just below her knees. Laguna felt his eyes moisten with tears.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"She's beautiful, Dad," Squall said. He was holding the picture of Julia and Rinoa but he was staring at the young woman. Ward had left fifteen minutes ago. Both father and son remained in the living room.

"She's always been beautiful," Laguna said.

Squall knew that his father was referring to Julia. He smiled. "If your Jules looked anything like her daughter does today, I can understand how you fell that much in love with her," he said. He saw that mother and daughter were two faces of the same coin. It was not hard to imagine that in the past Rinoa was like the Jules of his father.

But now, Squall was mesmerized with Rinoa. Even if the photograph was quite blurred, the beauty of the young woman was obvious. She looked more beautiful because she was smiling back at her mother; a smile that brightened up her heart-shaped face that enhanced her simple beauty. The photograph caught Rinoa brushing a strand of her long raven hair from her face. Squall thought Rinoa was the epitome of the perfect woman He felt that he needed to know this girl. He glanced at his father.

"What are we waiting for, Dad? Let's go."

****

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'd like to thank 'From Above' for reading and reviewing my last chapter. It was really nice of you to say that. Maybe LagunaXJulia fics do not appeal to the readers. Even so, I'd continue updating this fic! =D

Anyways, comments, suggestions and criticisms – yes, criticisms! – are welcome and would really mean a lot to me. So please read and review. 


	4. Chapter Four

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Four

Laguna convinced Squall that he should see Julia alone. Squall agreed to wait for his father at McDonald's that was a few steps away from the house of the Caraways.

It was two in the afternoon. Laguna was very nervous. It was like the time that he first approached Julia during their high school days. He boarded a taxi and got off the address Ward gave him. It was a two-story house beside a grocery named 'Heartilly Minimart'.

The first thing that came into Laguna's mind were James and Renee Heartilly, Julia's parents. What blasphemes would these say to him now? 

It's now or never, Laguna thought. They can tell him whatever they want to tell him. He will listen to them, head held up high. Even if James pointed a gun at him, he would not back down. Laguna was nearly fifty years old. He was not afraid to sacrifice his remaining years in exchange for a few years of love and happiness.

He first entered the grocery. He knew the familiar face of the woman who was sitting near the cashier. Time had not been kind to Edea. Her hair was a mixture of black and white, tightly held into a bun. She had deep lines on her face.

Edea glanced at the door when she heard it open. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man standing at the doorway. Her mouth slightly opened.

Laguna smiled. "How are you, Edea?" he asked.

Edea stood up. "Laguna?" she said unbelieving. "Laguna!" She strode towards him and held out her hands to her childhood friend. "Why did you come just now?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Laguna felt as if his heart was stabbed. He did not know how to answer the question. "Where is she?" he asked instead.

"At the house," Edea replied. "Go to her."

"Your parents?" he asked again.

Edea shook her head. "They died a long time ago."

Laguna could only nod his head. He could not say that that piece of information saddened him. His wounded heart had not yet healed.

"Julia's a widower," she added. "She has a daughter. What about you?"

"I have a son," Laguna replied. "But I'm divorced."

Edea smiled sadly. "I did not marry. Did you know that Kiros died?"

Laguna was shocked. "No. W-when?"

"1972," she said. "He was only twenty-six. But he already had a wife and a daughter then."

Laguna discovered that Kiros and Edea did not have a beautiful ending to their love story. But he was too stunned to ask more. Instead, he said, "So much had happened."

"Go to Julia," Edea said. "She will surely be surprised. It just happened she's at the house now. Your timing is perfect. Usually, she always stays here at the grocery. This is our only pastime."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll go over there right now."

Laguna's hands were cold and shaking as he knocked on the front door. He expected that a maid would open the door.

But Julia was the one who opened the door.

Laguna couldn't speak. He just stood there and gazed lovingly at the woman he had loved and continued loving for so many years.

Julia, on the other hand, looked like as if she saw a ghost. All the blood drained from her face.

They just stood there in silence, staring at each other.

Laguna broke the silence. "How are you, Jules?"

"L-laguna?" she asked in a whisper.

"Forgive me. It took me so long," he said. "But now I am here, ready to fulfill my promise."

Julia's eyes widened. A few seconds later, she remembered to invite him in the house.

"C-come in," she said in a weak voice.

They sat in the living room, at the sofa. Julia was almost a foot away from him. Julia set the distance. He did not want to rush her. He looked at her and saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Why did you come just now?" Exactly what Edea had asked him a while ago.

But Julia did not have the strength to ask that question. Maybe she did not want to blame him.

He answered the silent question. "I came back for you," he said. "Just like I promised, five years after I left."

Julia knitted her eyebrows. "In Balamb?" she asked.

Laguna nodded. "I talked to your Uncle Edward. Through him, I was able to get a message to your father that I came back. Your father went to the pension house I lived in."

"Dad talked to you?" Julia asked in surprise. "I did not know that."

He smiled sadly. "He would not tell that to you." And Laguna told Julia everything that happened when James came to talk to him.

"Please forgive me, Jules," he asked afterwards. "I was not able to fight for our love. I did not have the strength to look for you after that talk. I immediately went back to Esthar."

Tears ran down on Julia's face. "They were cruel," she whispered. "All of them."

And she told Laguna everything in between sobs. From the time James and Edward decided to exile Edea and her to Deling. How they remained sane for four years of studying. When Edea went back to Balamb after their graduation. Kiros' marriage and death.

"I was the only one who knew and felt Edea's pain," she continued. "They were like rocks without feelings, cold-hearted. They thought that Edea and I will forget about Kiros and you. They thought they triumphed to get you out of our minds and hearts."

"What happened to you?" Laguna asked. "How was your life?"

Again, Julia recounted everything. From the moment she tried to be strong and patient for waiting for Laguna, up to the moment she felt when she knew Kiros had died. She also told him how and when she married Vincent, and her devotion to her family at that time.

"Vincent's gone. He died thirteen years ago. But if by chance you came back when he was still alive, I wouldn't even look at you, Laguna," she said as her voice shook with emotion.

Laguna nodded. "I understand," he said. "And if that happened, I would respect your commitment."

"I did not regret the time I spent with Vincent," she said. "I'd be lying if I'll say that we did not love each other and we were not happy. And I love our daughter Rinoa very much."

Laguna's heart ached from the words Julia had said. Yet, he smiled.

"I'm happy for you," he told her. "You're lucky, you loved again. I was unfair to the woman he attempted to love me."

And he told her of his marriage to Raine, and when she divorced him.

"Raine was a very kind woman," Laguna said. "But I lost the will to love anyone, except for our son Squall."

And then he told Julia how Squall convinced him to go to Deling.

"If it wasn't for your son, you would not be here," Julia said sadly.

"I lost hope looking for happiness, Jules," he confessed. "I was already used to living an incomplete life. I had already accepted that I'll die just the same."

"It was a good thing your son loves you very much," Julia said, teary-eyed. "You did not lose the capacity to love, Laguna. Because if you had not shown Squall how much you love him, he wouldn't have learned to love you that much. And, based on what you had told me, you also loved Raine. If not, you would not still be friends up to now." 

"But you are still my only love, Jules," Laguna said.

Julia shook her head. "No, Laguna. Maybe I have a space in your heart. But Squall and Raine also have spaces in your heart. Just like Vincent's and Rinoa's spaces, they do not interfere with your permanent space in here," she said as she placed her hand over her chest.

Laguna's eyes glowed. "I still have a place in your heart?"

Julia smiled. "Always," she answered. I closed and locked the door on that place when I was with Vincent. But it never went away. You never left my heart, Laguna."

"We still have a chance, Jules," Laguna said. And he inched closer to the woman he loved. He held her hands and squeezed them warmly.

Julia squeezed back, smiling at him despite the tears on her face.

And again, after thirty-three years, their lips met.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Mommy..." Rinoa called as she opened the door in the living room.

She saw two figures locked in a tight embrace. Kissing.

She was just starting to wonder when the two lovers were surprised and jumped apart.

Rinoa was surprised even more when she recognized her mother who was embracing and kissing a stranger in their own living room.

"R-rinoa..." Julia said.

But she did not wait for her mother's explanation. She could not understand what she was feeling. She just turned around and slammed the door. She ran towards the grocery.

"Aunt Edea..." she called out, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" Edea asked, concern showing on her face. "What happened to you?"

Rinoa pulled her aunt at the back of the grocery where they had a private room for eating and resting. She closed the door and faced Edea.

"There's a man at the house with Mommy," she said, her voice shaking. "I caught them embracing... and kissing in the living room."

Edea's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked with a wide smile on her face.

Rinoa raised her eyebrows. "And why do you look happy?" she accused.

"I really shoud be happy," Edea said, laughing. "And you should be happy, too, Rinoa. At last, your mother will be happy. Her love story with Laguna will have a happy ending!"

"Laguna? Who the hell is Laguna? What love story?" she asked irritably.

"Come," Edea said as she pulled Rinoa on the couch. "I have a story to tell you."

And Edea narrated what had happened during their high school days in complete detail, including her own tragedy.

"So you see, Rinoa," she finished. "This is a rare chance for your Mommy and Laguna to be together again. They are given another chance to finish what they had started. A chance to be happy after living a life full of pain and suffering. So we should be happy for them."

But Rinoa did not feel happy at that moment. She felt rebellious. She was angry.

"What do you mean, Auntie? That Mommy loved that Laguna more than my Daddy?" she asked, her eyes reduced to slits. "That my Daddy was just a stand in?"

Rinoa could not accept that idea because even if she was just nine years old when her father died, all the memories that he had left were memories of caring and loving for Julia and Rinoa.

Her Daddy gave her so much love. And that was the reason why he was still alive in her mind and heart.

She loved her father very much. And she could never accept that a stranger will just step in their lives.

"It's not like that, Rinoa," Edea said. "Your Mommy loved your Daddy very much. In fact, when they got married, Julia swore that she would forget Laguna. And she even told me that if Laguna came back on the time that she and your daddy were still married, she would not even glance at him. She committed herself to their marriage."

But Rinoa was still not convinced. The idea that her Mommy used her Daddy as a proxy still gnawed at her heart.

And another thing that she could not, and would not, accept was that her grandparents were the villains. Rinoa loved her grandparents.

Vincent was an only child and was an orphan when he got married to Julia. The only close relatives that Rinoa knew, aside from her grandparents, were Grandpa Edward and Grandma Lea, and her Aunt Edea.

Julia's parents spoiled Rinoa. She was given so much love. She could not picture in her head that her grandparents were cruel to her mother and her aunt.

And now, she felt betrayed by her Aunt Edea. It seems that Edea is on her Julia's side. She felt she was the only one who could defend her Daddy and her grandparents.

"Rinoa, your mother loves you very much." Edea said. "And I know that you love her very much, too. Give her the chance to be happy. I'm sure, the love that she feels for you will not lessen because of the love she has for Laguna. I know she would love you more if you would understand her."

"Yes, her love for me will not lessen," she said, bitterness evident in her voice. "The love she has for me will not lessen because that man came into her life first. She loved him first! The love she gave to me and my Daddy were just leftovers!"

"Rinoa!"

"Excuse me, Auntie," she said as she headed towards the door. "I need to be alone for a while."

She left the grocery without even looking back. She crossed the street and flagged the first taxi that she saw. She asked the driver to take her to the cemetery. She was crying as the driver sped through the streets.

The driver sympathized with her. He thought she had just lost someone dear to her.

****

A/N: Hi! I really appreciate **Angelprinczess29**'s review. Thank you so much!

Hope you readers out there liked this chappy. Please read and review! Thanks in advance!

__

~bembem~


	5. Chapter Five

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Five

When Rinoa knelt on the grass in front of the graves of her father and her grandparents, she felt as if they had just died. She felt that they had just left her.

"Daddy," she asked. "Why is Mommy like that? Why does she love another man? Gramps, Grams, why do Mommy and Aunt Edea tell me bad things about you?"

And she cried.

Rinoa was forced to leave the cemetery when night came. She was scared to spend the night all alone at the cemetery. She walked towards the gate.

It's a good thing I came home early, she thought to herself.

Rinoa was managing her own botique near Deling University. She sold clothes and things students need. She established that shop from the combined funds from her education fund that her father finished paying for before he died, and from the trust fund that her grandparents left her.

That business was, in her opinion, a gift from those three people she loved dearly. Her father and her grandparents were all dead when she finished Business Management with a Cum Laude tucked under her belt.

Her boutique was nearly two years old but it was raking in customers daily. Rinoa still knew what students preferred. She knew their needs, their wants, and their budget.

She went to the boutique everyday so that she can personally attend to her customers. She had two salesgirls in her boutique. They close the store at eight in the evening. Most of the time, Rinoa closes the store. But there are also times that she entrusts the two salesgirls to close the shop.

She felt sleepy after eating lunch earlier that day. She felt weak and tired. She had surfed the internet up to the wee hours of the morning the night before. Rinoa tried to grab a nap on the small bed at her private room at the office at the back of the boutique. But she wasn't satisfied. Her body longed for her own soft and big bed at her house. She decided to go home early.

It was almost three when she got home. And she was shocked at what she saw.

Now, she was on her way home again. Besides, she had nowhere to go.

Rinoa grew up learning the value of family. Ever since, her life was spent only at school and at home. When she managed her own business, it changed to boutique and home. She wasn't fond of cliques. She had not even had a boyfriend.

Maybe, her grandparents influenced her with their conservative views.

She did not feel that her life was incomplete. When she got bored, she went to the grocery. There, she saw many things that she can amuse herself with.

Maybe her visits to the grocery influenced her to be an entrepreneur at a very young age.

But, at this particular moment, she had no one to go to. She did not even have someone to call a best friend. She had no choice but to go home.

Then she thought, why would she hesitate to go home? That house was owned by her grandparents. She had a right to that house.

She had a right to that house rather than that stranger that her grandparents did not approve of.

Rinoa felt more rebellious than ever. She would not agree! She would never let that man belittle the memories of her father and her grandparents in her very own house.

Her steps quickened. She should have never left the house in the first place. She should be there. She was the only one who could protect the rights of her dead father and grandparents.

Again, Rinoa boarded a taxi.

__

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Julia was waiting for her at the living room. She was all alone now.

Rinoa silently climbed up the stairs to her room without even glancing at her mother.

When she reached the top of the stairs without hearing anything from Julia, Rinoa felt guilty.

This was the first time she did something like that to her mother.

Since her father died, they had became closer than ever. Her mother was like her best friend that she did not look for another friend nor clique.

Rinoa thought they were happy. Even if her Daddy and her Gramps and Grams were not around, she thought they were complete with her Aunt Edea.

A young woman her age would like to have a boyfriend, but Rinoa never felt the need for a boyfriend. Her mother and her aunt completed her life.

But now, without warning, her mother would be the one who would break their happy life. It was her mother who 'glanced' at a man.

Rinoa felt betrayed by her own mother.

And the root of all that betrayal was the unexpected damage of the foundation of all of Rinoa's memories and beliefs.

She was spoiled by her Gramps and Grams. Her memories of her grandparents were that they were loving and giving.

And now, her aunt would tell her that her grandparents were judging and cruel to others? That they heartless to their own daughter up to the point that they would sacrifice her own happiness forever?

She had always believed that her Daddy was the only man her mother loved and will ever love, that no man could ever come close to her father. And now, she learned that her mother loved another man before her father? That her mother loved that man more than she loved her father? And the most hurtful thing was, this stranger is now here—to replace the memories that her Daddy had left her.

Rinoa almost doubted herself.

If her Mommy and that Laguna had ended up, her Mommy would have never married her Daddy. And she would never be born in this world.

If her Daddy was just a 'stand-in', what did that make her? An accident?

She was never the child her mother had dreamt of. Her Mommy had dreamt of a child who was fathered by Laguna.

Rinoa felt as if the world closed in on her.

  
When she got inside her bedroom, she quickly changed into her light blue pajamas and laid on her bed.

She forgot the drowsy and fatigued feelings that she had earlier. What she felt now was her spirit weakening.

She felt as if her whole personality was slowly falling apart. She felt as if she did not know herself anymore and she was changed into a person she never knew.

She felt warm tears flow out of the corner of her eyes.

Rinoa heard faint knocking on her door.

She did not even budge.

The door slowly opened. Rinoa never locked her bedroom door.

"Rinoa?" her mother softly called.

She did not answer.

Julia went inside. She slowly closed the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asked as she stood beside the door.

Julia did not wait for her daughter's response. She approached the bed and sat down.

Rinoa turned her back on her mother and faced the wall.

"Edea told me she had talked to you," Julia said. "She had already told you our story."

A sigh escaped from Julia's lips.

"I understand that it's agonizing for you to know all of this, Rinny," Julia spoke. "I'm sorry. Maybe, I should have told you earlier. I didn't do that because I tried to protect you from the truth. I don't have any reason to change your opinion on your Gramps and Grams. I also have no reason to let you know what had happened before your Daddy and I got married. I thought that the this would never happen."

Rinoa couldn't stand it anymore.

"My whole life... I lived on lies," she said, bitterness in her voice.

"It's not like that, Rinny," Julia replied. "The love that your grandparents gave you were not lies. And the love that you witnessed between your Daddy and me certainly wasn't false. All of those love that was going around were true. But that is only a part of the truth. You just didn't see the other part."

Rinoa laughed bitterly.

"How did that happen?" she asked. "Did Gramps and Grams have split personalities? All of a sudden, their personalities changed? And how did you love Daddy, if all this time your heart was reserved for that man?"

Julia took a deep breath. Tears ran down her face.

"Listen to me, Rinny," she said. "You're already an adult. You did not experience emotional pain in your whole life that's why, emotionally, you really don't know life's unpredictable changes. But you're already at that age where you can face all of these trials. This is the real world. It's not possible that everything you wanted would happen. There are times that we have to adjust to life."

Julia grabbed a tissue that was on Rinoa's bedside table and blew her nose into it before continuing.

"You're lucky because all of the things that you knew were all good. Your Gramps and Grams, they were really loving. They were also like that to me when I was younger. It's a good thing because what happened to me never happened to you that's why you did not see the other side of their love."

"I'm not telling you that their love wasn't true, Rinoa. I know, even if what they did to me was part of what they believed was loving and protecting me. They meant well. If you would just undestand, you will see that they did that because they love me. But you'll also see that what they did was unfair."

"You're in the right age, Rinny, to know that the world is not black and white. There are times that there are things that are considered wrong or right. That was what happened between me and your grandparents."

"You can't defend them even if they were wrong. You also do not need to judge them. Just understand what had happened."

"Between your Daddy and me, you don't need to judge us, Rinny. We were the only persons who knew the depth of our understanding and the love between us. We are the only one who could prove that."

"Your father gave me the second chance to become happy after years of suffering. I did not hold back anything from you Daddy, Rinny. When we were together, I was his—body and soul, mind and heart."

"Don't tell me that what you saw and felt from our family were all lies, Rinny. Don't trick yourself because of the anger or pain that you feel."

"There's only one thing that I learned after all these years. Yes, I still love Laguna. He never left my heart. But he was in another part of my heart. Your Daddy is in another part, you are also in another part of my heart. And my hidden love for Laguna never prevented me from loving your father. In the same way, the love that I have for Laguna, and the love that he has for me, will not ever come between the memories of your father."

"I hope you understand, Rinny."

"Are you two getting married?" Rinoa asked coldly.

"Yes, he proposed to me and I accepted," Julia answered. "But I will not get married until I have your consent."

"You don't need my consent," Rinoa said.

"I need you, Rinny," Julia said in between sobs. "Don't do to me what your grandparents did to me. I obeyed them because I was scared and I have no strength to disobey them. But to you, Rinny, my heart breaks. I cannot just turn my back on you because you know how much I love you. I will not be happy if you are not happy with it."

Rinoa again felt guilty.

"I won't get in the way of your feelings, Mommy. I won't prevent you from doing what you want to do," she said, even if that hurt her a lot.

Julia knew her daughter. She felt that the issues between them were still not resolved.

"Rinny, I don't want to rush you with this," Julia said. "I know it will take time before you can accept all of these things. I just wish that you won't close your mind and your heart. Let's take things one step at a time."

Rinoa nodded, still not looking at her mother.

"L-laguna will come by again tomorrow," Julia said. "He'll bring along his son. They will have dinner here. This is the chance that we can get to know each other better. I hope you will join us."

Pain pierced in Rinoa's heart. Could she bear that?

"Please, Rinny," Julia begged.

Despite the hurt that she felt, despite the fact that she was still angry at her mother, Rinoa gave in to her mother's wishes. She still loved her mother that much. She quietly nodded.

"Thank you, baby," Julia tearfully said. She kissed Rinoa's forehead before she left the bedroom.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

When Rinoa was all alone in her room, she analyzed everything her mother told her.

She felt tortured. Every word her mother said stung her heart.

But despite the pain that she felt, she could not deny the truth. Julia was right.

Her mind accepted that Julia was right.

Her mind also accepted that she was just feeling sentimental and emotional about all of the things that were happening right now.

But what could she do? Even if her mind was screaming that what she was feeling was wrong, her heart would not listen. The hurt would not go.

In another part of her heart, she felt compassion for her mother. She understood what her mother went through and what she was feeling now.

But she pitied herself more. She felt pathetic.

Why did she have to get hurt like this just for her mother's happiness?

Later, a knock was heard.

And, again, the person at the other side of the door did not need to wait for her response.

The door opened and their house maid Nana Rosa went in, carrying her dinner on a tray.

"I'll just put it here, Rinoa," she said as she put the tray on the table near the door.

"Thanks, Nana," she said as the old maid went out quietly.

Again, her heart ached. 

Her mother and her aunt were indeed thoughtful. They did not call her to come down for dinner because they knew she was not in the condition to go down.

Now, they had asked Nana to deliver her dinner in her bedroom.

What was she feeling? Rinoa did not know how to examine the different feelings that she was experiencing right now.

****

A/N: Hi! First and foremost, I really really appreciate **_kikoken_**'s reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! I really am very grateful! I'm really glad you like this fic. Thank you for the positive reviews. I hope you liked this chappy. =D Hey, did I thank you already? =D Btw, I just saved your fic in my pc... I'll be reading it... soon!

Anyways! To the other people out there who read this fic, please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms will be dearly appreciated! Thanks in advance!

__

~bembem~


	6. Chapter Six

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Six

Rinoa went home early. She flagged a cab at at five in the afternoon.

She wanted to rest before preparing for the arrival of their guests.

Rinoa spent the previous night thinking; and she made a decision. She was challenged with what her mother had said that she was weak emotionally to face this kind of dilemma in her life.

The truth was she was still hurting inside.

But she would not let her mother and aunt see that. She would not let Laguna, of all people, to see that she was a cry baby.

She would face them as an adult. She would be strong and calm even if her heart was bleeding.

That does not necessarily mean that she would just let that man who recently came into their lives fool her. She would let that stranger feel and know her coldness and her distance. She would let him know that she would never give up that easily.

"Hi, Mommy," she greeted her mother who was arranging flowers in the living room as she went inside.

Julia was surprised especially when Rinoa kissed her on the cheek as if nothing had happened the previous day.

"I'll just lie down a bit before I shower and get dressed," Rinoa said before she went upstairs.

Even Edea who just got back from the grocery was stunned with Rinoa's mood change.

The cousins caught each other's eye.

Rinoa wanted to congratulate herself as she went upstairs. Her performance was triumphant.

But deep inside of her, the hurt and pain were still there.

Rinoa tried to relax when she laid down on the bed. She needed to be calm for the dinner. She needed to be brave and strong to face the person who was behind all of this.

At six in the evening, she took a shower. Afterwards, she fixed herself and got dressed.

She decided on a formal get-up. Something that would make her look matured.

She got out a pair of khaki linen pants. A white sleeveless silk blouse that showed off her sculpted shoulders. She also picked a gold belt that would adorn her slim waist. A pair of stilleto sandals were slipped on her dainty feet.

Next, she decided to wear jewelry. She wanted that Laguna person to see that her father left them a very prosperous life. She chose her father's gift to her when she turned eighteen. Matching earrings, ring, bracelet and necklace with pearls and diamonds. She wore her Rolex watch that she only used on special occasions.

She took time applying make-up. Something that would look natural but elegant.

She let her long and shiny raven hair down. She put on expensive perfume.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her walk-in closet. She looked very sophisticated. 

She triumphantly smiled at her reflection and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

She could fix herself like this but she rarely did this. This was the first time since her graduation. And before that, she couldn't remember.

When she was still a student, she dressed simply in school. And even when she had her own boutique, she still dressed like a student so that she can rake in all her target customers which are the students.

Oftentimes, she was mistook for a student.

But now, she looked like a career woman and a socialite. And she could also appear polite but snobbish.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

When Rinoa went downstairs, she saw her mother and aunt already dressed.

Julia looked elegant in her shift dress, soft maroon silk that fell below her knees. She was wearing a choker made of pearls around her neck. Pearl earrings hung on her ears. She wore no more jewelry except for the wedding ring and the Rolex that Rinoa's Daddy gave to her.

Just like old times, Julia did not put on make-up. Rose-colored lipstick was the only cosmetic she used. And she never wore perfume. She always wore shoes with one-inch heels.

Edea also dressed simply. But not as elegant as Julia. She put on a black dress with sleeves that reached up to her elbows. The dress was long and flowing and almost hid her black one-inch heeled shoes. She did not wear any make-up and perfume. Her hair was gathered in a bun at the back of her neck.

Edea looked older than Julia.

Ever since Edea got broken-hearted, she did not have the energy to fix herself.

But just like Julia, Edea's eyes were shining with excitement for this evening. She was extremely happy for her beloved cousin. She looked like a fairy god mother who kept preparing and checking everything for the meeting of Cinderella and her prince.

"There, the lasagna is already in the oven," she said. "A few more minutes and it will be ready for serving."

"Don't be nervous," Julia said, anxiety evident in her voice.

Edea chuckled. "I almost thought my special cookies and cream cheesecake will be a failure because my hands were shaking," she confessed.

"What can I do? You volunteered to do the cooking," Julia said. "I told you we should have ordered food from the nearby restaurant."

Edea shook her head. "I'm sure Laguna missed food cooked at Balamb!" she said. "And just to remind you, my cooking is excellent."

Julia casted a worried look to her cousin. "Maybe Laguna's son prefers Esthar cuisine."

"Hah! Just because he grew up in Esthar doesn't mean that he can't sample Balamb food. He better learn eating Balamb cuisine!"

The cousins did not know that as they exhibited their nervousness and excitement for their guests, Rinoa felt daggers stabbing her heart.

"I'll go upstairs. Call me when they get here," she said.

She escaped into her room. She could not bear to watch her mother who looked like a sixteen year old waiting for her first date.

The maid called her at seven in the evening. Laguna and his son had promptly arrived.

Rinoa retouched her make-up before going down.

The guests were already sitting in the living room when she got down.

"Rinoa, meet Laguna Loire and his son Squall," Julia said. "And this is my only daughter Rinoa."

She stared at the two men. She met their gazes. She set a formal face.

"Hello," she said in a formal tone.

This was the first time she examined Laguna Loire.

Handsome, she said to herself. He was able to take care of himself and he still looked well-built for his age. Laguna did not look boastful, even if he seemed to living a very wealthy life. It was obvious that he wore expensive clothes but he looked simple. Black slacks and light blue long-sleeved polo shirt. He did not wear a tie.

When her eyes rested on the younger Loire, her heart pounded wildly.

Rinoa was stupefied with the good looks of the young man whom her mother introduced as Squall. He had a very charming smile and his eyes were shining if she stared into those blue orbs.

The funny thing was Rinoa felt as if she already knew this guy. It seemed that she had seen him and had known him in another lifetime. Squall's facial expression was familiar to her and she felt she could predict what his next facial expression would be.

And it happened.

Squall's smile deepened and his eyes shone brighter.

"Hello," Squall simply said in a tone different from hers.

With that simple word, the young man was able to express his happiness upon knowing her.

He even held out his hand.

Rinoa was forced to shake his hand.

His hand was warm. Squall squeezed her hand gently.

Rinoa quickly removed her hand. Her heart was pounding wildly, and she did not like that.

Another thing was, after seeing this young man, she did not want to admit that she admired his built. Even his clothes were casual and prim – gray linen slack, cream short-sleeved polo, black leather belt and black loafers.

Rinoa thought that it was a good thing she dressed up carefully. Not to be appealing to the eyes of this man, she immediately told herself. She wanted these men not to scrutinize her.

"I'm glad to finally meet you properly, Rinoa," Laguna said as he extended his hand. "I apologize for yesterday."

She shook his hand. "You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Loire," she said without smiling.

"You look like your Mommy when she was younger. You're just a more sophisticated version of her," Laguna said when they had taken their seats.

Julia giggled. "That was I was going to say about you and Squall earlier. You look so much alike. Squall's just more hip than you were before."

"I cooked up a storm," Edea said. "Balamb food."

"Wow. It's been so long since I last heard about Balamb food," Laguna said.

"Then let's eat," Julia said.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

When they walked towards the dining room, Squall immediately put himself at Rinoa's side.

Rinoa was furious with her racing pulse but she couldn't do anything to slow it down.

"I heard from my Dad that your mother and your aunt are great cooks," he said.

Squall was smiling and her heart melted. Rinoa forced herself to be stiff.

"Yes, but unlike them, I am not a great cook," she replied. "I don't know how to cook. And I don't intend to be an ideal housewife who does the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry and everything else for husband. Only the older generation think like that."

She thought Squall would shut up. Instead, he laughed.

"Well, I can't blame you," he said. "I wouldn't want to be an ideal househusband either if I were expected to do all that."

She looked at him.

"I hate household chores, too," Squall added. "But I have to do them anyway. We don't have househelp in Esthar, you know. I love to cook, though. And I want to learn some Balamb recipes."

"You should ask Aunt Edea," Rinoa said. "I only know how to eat."

"Well, then, I should start with you," Squall said. "First, I have to know which dishes taste best. You'd be an expert in that department, I suppose."

Rinoa just shrugged. How could she get rid of this man? He seemed a little persistent.

And the worst thing was she was not angry with his persistence. He was not boastful nor fresh. Squall was naturally simple.

And that was the last thing that Rinoa wanted to happen – that she would like Laguna and Squall.

Squall sat down beside her in the dining room.

She was not able to watch over her mother and Laguna. She was already busy contemplating her reactions on Squall's actions.

She was forcing herself not to look at the handsome man beside her. Whenever their eyes met, she felt herself getting lost in his eyes.

As her mother and her aunt talked to Squall, Rinoa got the chance to look at him.

She looked at his mouth and found his smile to be charming. His teeth were white. His lips were reddish. She wondered what would she feel if his lips were on hers.

Rinoa was shocked she thought of that. She mentally scolded herself. She never got physically attracted to a man before.

As she concentrated looking at the plate in front of her, her eyes darted to Squall's hand which was resting on the table.

Even Squall's hand were what you would call manly. His big palms had long fingers. She even thought that the veins on Squall's hands were sexy.

Rinoa almost choked on that word.

Sexy? Since when did she see a man sexy? Since when did she have a physical attraction to a man?

In the past, she always told herself that physical attraction was shallow. She was proud of herself for not ever experiencing that physical attraction. If she were to like a guy, she wanted to be intellectually and emotionally compatible with him.

And now, here she was. She was supposed to be hating this man. But her knees are shaking with his gaze and his smile. And she even thought his hands were sexy.

What the hell is happening to her?

She felt uneasy with her companion.

"This food is great," Squall said.

Edea brightened.

Squall looked at Rinoa. "Do you like it?"

She was forced to nod. It was unrealistic for her to tell him she disliked her own aunt's cooking.

Squall then faced Edea. "Aunt Edea, perhaps you can give me your recipe?" he requested.

Julia and Edea were amazed.

Laguna laughed. "Squall knows and loves to cook," he explained. "Because only the two of us were in the house and I only know how to cook microwave dinners, he studied cooking."

"Really?" Edea said happily. "All right, then, Squall, I'll teach you all my secrets in cooking Balamb food."

"Good," Squall said. "Then I'll ask Rinoa to taste test my cooking. Will you, Rinoa?"

Rinoa blinked. "H-huh? S-sure," she answered.

"Up to when will you be staying here in Deling?" Edea asked Laguna.

Laguna smiled. "I don't have any reason to leave," he said. "Charlie will just arrange everything I have to arrange in Esthar."

"But I have at least 45 days to stay," Squall said. "Then I have to go back home to make arrangements in case I'd like to stay here permanently with Dad."

"You're actually considering living here in Deling?" Julia asked.

"Why not?" Squall replied. "I like it here so far."

"Even better than Esthar?" Edea asked.

"Dad's much happier here," Squall answered. "Maybe I'll be happier here, too."

And Squall looked at Rinoa. He smiled at her.

Rinoa, by chance, looked at him.

And when their eyes met, Rinoa felt the world almost stopped moving.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

When she was alone in her room, Rinoa was still in a daze.

Before Laguna and Squall left, the men invited the three of them to go out.

Edea refused. "I am needed at the grocery," she reasoned.

The truth was, she wanted the two pairs to have all the time to themselves because she noticed there was something wonderful that is going between Squall and Rinoa.

Edea knew that she did not need to worry that Rinoa hated the Loire men. Squall would change that. She felt giddy.

Julia first consulted her daughter.

"Rinoa?" she asked.

Before she could even answer, Squall looked at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Please say you'll come," he urged.

Rinoa was confused. She wanted to refuse. She knew she had to decline. But she did not know why she nodded.

Julia beamed at her daughter. "If it's okay with Rinoa, it's okay with me," she said happily to Laguna.

"We'll pick you up at around nine in the morning," he said.

The men would rent a vehicle and driver for tomorrow.

They were at they doorway at that time.

Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "It's been a wonderful evening. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

When the men left, she immediately spun on her heel and started to head for the stairs.

"Rinny?" her mother called out. Worry was present in her voice.

She faced her mother. Her mind was still blank.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked.

Rinoa nodded.

"I'm going to sleep, Mommy," she said in a soft tone. "Good night."

After that, she climbed the stairs.

Julia was left and wondering.

But Edea was trying not to laugh.

When Rinoa was in her room, Edea approached Julia.

"History repeats itself," she whispered to her cousin. "Your daughter and Laguna's son are smitten with each other. They look good together, don't they? Just like you and Laguna when you were younger."

And Edea burst out giggling.

Julia's eyes widened. She did not notice what Edea had noticed earlier because she was occupied with Laguna.

But if what was Edea saying was true, Julia would be the first person to be happy.

Meanwhile, Rinoa was sitting on her bed. She still astonished.

She could not believe what was happening to her.

Idiot, she told herself. Love-at-first-sight isn't true. You're so corny, she lectured herself. You only met Squall tonight. That's not love.

And how could she fall in love with that man who was the son of the man who would take her Mommy away from her?

Finally.

Rinoa just admitted to herself that one of the things that scared her with Laguna and Julia's reconciliation was that Laguna would take away the love her mother had for her.

Just like what had happened that night, her Mommy was in a daze as she waited for Laguna. And when they were having dinner...

She did not notice her mother when they were having dinner.

All of her attention was focused on Squall.

She could not deny the intense attraction that she felt for the young Loire.

And not only physical attraction.

Rinoa could not explain it, but even if they were talking about different things earlier, she felt Squall's kindness. Squall was a person who was true to everything. He was kind. He was true to himself. He cared for others.

Rinoa felt she would run out of positive words to describe Squall Loire.

Why did she like him so fast? Was that supposed to happen?

But there was still a part of her brain that was telling her, "Idiot! Don't you know that you've been fooled?"

Her illusions came to a sudden stop.

Of course. Yesterday, she felt she would explode with all the anger inside her. Last night, she felt she would go crazy with all the hurt she felt. Just that afternoon, she was still angry with what had happened. Where did all that go?

Rinoa searched her emotions.

She was supposed to be a rebellious daughter. She was supposed to be angry with her mother. She was supposed to hate Laguna Loire and his son.

But now, where were those emotions?

Why did she feel confused?

And why couldn't she focus her mind on her Mommy even for just one minute – because her mind kept drifting to Squall?

Was she tricked? Did they use some sort of diversionary tactics on her?

She was supposed to be angry, wasn't she? She should fight these.

But, still, she could not feel any anger. Maybe because she could not believe that _that _had happened.

Her mind clearly registered Squall's face as if she had been gazing at this face for a long time. And she could not see any hint of pretension on his part.

Squall was so open and expressive. Anyone could clearly see on his face what were his thoughts and his feelings.

Rinoa felt that in just a span of a few hours, she already knew Squall.

She did not even notice his father.

But she was thinking now, if Laguna had a personality just like Squall's, she believed he would not deceive her mother just to have a relationship with her.

And if Squall was a reflection of Laguna, she would not even wonder why her Mommy loved Laguna.

Rinoa wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong with the two men.

And where would all of these go?

She sighed.

She knew that Squall and her had mutual feelings for each other. Maybe it was just attraction for now, but she can't deny the possibility that they were already heading for serious feelings.

They needed to know each other better. And tomorrow, that would start.

Would she allow herself and himself to head over in that direction?

But, for her, it was not right.

First, it would seem as if she gave up her Mommy to Laguna Loire without even putting up a fight.

And second, if she could not prevent her mother to get married to Laguna, she and Squall would be step-siblings.

Get a hold of your feelings, Rinoa, she told herself.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

****

A/N: Hi! I would like to thank the following people for reading and reviewing this fic:

**__**

Ariennye: Gee, thanks! I'm glad you like this story. Well, yes, 2 stories of love. Please please read the next 3 chapters as this story nears its end. Please don't get mad at me.

Thanks! 

**__**

remote_mine: I'm so honored! *blushes* Really, thank you so much! I really appreciate all of your words of encouragement and comments. *wipes a tear* I am very grateful that you reviewed this fic. Thank you so much!

Anyways! To the other people out there who read this fic, please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms will be dearly appreciated! Thanks in advance!

__

~bembem~


	7. Chapter Seven

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Seven

Both Julia and Rinoa were ready when Laguna and Squall arrived. They had planned to wear jeans for the occasion. 

Julia wore a printed floral blouse and leather sandals. 

Rinoa wore a white sleeveless button-up shirt and blue sneakers. She did not put on make-up and arranged her hair into a neat french braid.

Laguna and Squall also wore jeans. 

Laguna wore a green shirt that brought out his emerald eyes. Squall donned a round-necked t-shirt with white, red and blue stripes. Both men were wearing boat shoes.

Laguna and Julia held hands as they saw each other.

"Did we make you wait?" Laguna asked. "We got stuck in traffic."

"It's only ten minutes past nine," Julia replied. "You're not late."

"Good morning, Aunt Julia. Hi, Rinoa," Squall said as he entered the house.

It seemed as if the whole place lit up with his smile.

But Rinoa had prepared herself for that smile the previous night.

She just nodded her head to acknowledge Squall. Afterwards, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Where's Edea?" Laguna asked. "Is she really not coming with us?"

"At the grocery," Julia answered. "I couldn't force her."

"Let's bring her something from Winhill," Laguna said with a smile.

"Oh! We're going to Winhill?" Julia was surprised.

"Yes. Let's go," Laguna said.

Laguna and Squall rented a van and a driver for the trip.

Julia and Rinoa boarded the van first.

Julia sat at the back of the van. Rinoa wanted to sit down beside her mother. But she knew her Mommy and Laguna would want to beside each other. She decided to sit behind the driver.

Laguna got in next. As Rinoa predicted, he sat down beside Julia.

When Squall got in, he immediately sat beside Rinoa.

Rinoa got uneasy. She couldn't do anything about it. It would be impolite if she transferred to another seat or she would tell Squall not to sit beside her.

But Squall did not look uneasy sitting beside her. The qualities he displayed at last night's dinner were still there – happy, talkative and very charming.

They had not even gotten past Deling's boundary, he had already told her lots of stories.

Squall was very happy in Deling. The Deling people were kinder than the people of Esthar. They appreciated people even if they did not know each other.

Rinoa gave him a warning.

"Don't be too idealistic. Don't be too trusting. There are a lot of crooks here, too. And they prey on foreigners like you."

She told him about the felonies committed by wicked people to foreigners and tourists. But she also explained to Squall that she is not scrutinizing her own people.

"I just want you to have a more balanced and realistic view of our country and people. This isn't paradise. But it's still a very good place to be in as long as you keep your eyes open."

Squall just shrugged.

"Nothing's perfect," he said. "But I really like it here."

He then told her about the crimes that the people of Esthar do to people.

"I guess it's the same everywhere," Squall ended. "There are some bad characters. But when I look at the good side of people, I think I see a lot more of it in here."

And he smiled at her.

"You haven't been here long enough to show that," Rinoa said.

"But I intend to stay as long as I can," Squall replied. "After my forty-five days are up, I have to go back to Esthar. But I promise you, I'll be back here. And I'll be staying."

"For good?" she asked.

"Possibly," he answered.

Rinoa gazed out the window.

She was hoping that Squall would go back to Esthar after his forty-five day vacation and they would never see each other again.

It was easier for her if that would happen. She would only have to deal with him while he was in Deling but she would be more comfortable if Squall would not extend his vacation.

What if Squall would reside permanently in Deling? Could she act heartless towards him forever?

Why was this guy so damn lovable?

"A horse carriage!" Squall exclaimed as he pointed to one on the road. "I'd like to ride in one some time. Will you come with ne?"

Rinoa wrinkled her nose. "I've never ridden in a horse carriage," she confessed. "I'm scared of those horses."

Squall just chuckled. "Scared of those poor things? They look like they're the one scared of all this traffic."

"Exactly," she answered. "What if the horse gets frightened and throws off the passengers? Nope, you wouldn't get me on one of those things."

"What a pity," Squall said. "Being here in Winhill and not being able to ride one."

They stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Laguna ordered cream of mushroom soup, steak and caesar's salad for all of them.

Rinoa noticed that she and Julia were both very relaxed with the two men. They even ate more than they usually did. They were already comfortable with each other. They even looked like one big happy family.

Squall also noticed that.

"I've never seen Dad this happy before," he said. "We've never had this much fun together before."

"Are you jealous, son?" Laguna joked.

"Gosh, no," Squall replied. "I like it. In fact, I'm enjoying it as much as you are."

Rinoa thought to bring up something that she had been dying to include in their conversation.

"I should be calling you 'Kuya'," she told Squall.

His eyebrows were knitted. "What's 'kuya'?"

"It's a Filipino word, way back hundreds of years ago. 'Kuya' means 'older brother'," she said. "You are older than me. Don't deny it."

Squall's expression remained the same.

"Yes, I'm older," he said. "But don't call me that. I'd like it much better if you'll just go on calling me Squall."

Rinoa shrugged.

"Okay," she answered. "But you'll still be my older brother."

Squall's face darkened.

Rinoa did not know how to accept that.

But Laguna and Julia laughed. They were happy because they thought that their children were getting along.

Is getting along the same as Rinoa not knowing where did she and Squall stand in this relationship?

After eating, they went to a park.

In the short journey from the restaurant to the park, Squall was quiet.

__

Probably got pissed off, Rinoa thought.

Squall got pissed off because he did not want to look older?

Or he got pissed off because he did not want them to become stepsiblings?

__

He doesn't want to talk, huh? Maybe this is better, the easier it is for me to avoid him.

The two adults behind them did not notice their silence. Laguna and Julia were still talking in the backseat.

When they were already strolling in the park, Squall seemed lifeless. He just walked behind her.

Rinoa had no one to talk to. Laguna and Julia were still talking.

She started to get irritated.

__

Is he really like this? When he gets pissed off, does he shut down the whole world?

She turned towards him. She was going to tell him that she will stay in the van and wait for them to finish strolling around.

But when she looked at Squall, she caught him staring at her.

The expression in his eyes were different. It was full of emotions.

Rinoa was astounded. She forgot what she was planning to tell him.

Squall broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," he said in a tone like an embarrassed young boy. "I've been behaving horribly, haven't I?"

Instantly, her annoyance melted away.

"It's okay," she answered. "I was the one who was teasing you. I'm the one who should apologize."

"I'm not usually like this, you know," he said. "Teasing never bothered me like this before."

"I'll remember not to tease you again," she said.

"Well, it's not really the teasing..." Squall said. "I think I'm big enough to take some teasing. I guess it was the subject matter that caught me off guard."

Rinoa did not know what to say.

This was a very delicate and dangerous subject. If Squall got pissed off with the 'kuya' thing, which of the two possibilities that she thought of earlier was true?

Rinoa thought she would rather not know the truth.

But Squall continued.

"I have some kid brothers and sisters with my Mom, you know," he said as he ran his fingers through his wavy chestnut hair. "And I don't think I need another sister to terrorize. But I do need a friend. I'd much rather be your friend than your big brother. At least for now."

Rinoa was relieved.

If he wanted a friend, she would agree.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay," she said. "No more 'kuya'. From this moment on, you're just my friend."

"Uh-uh," Squall said as he shook his head. "Not just a friend. I won't settle for being just a friend."

Uh-oh, Rinoa thought.

"I want to be your best friend," Squall continued. "I want to be your _very_ best friend. Even better than the best friend you've already got right now. I suppose your boyfriend won't mind?"

"Boyfriend?" she asked, surprised. "Who said I had a boyfriend?"

Squall's eyebrows shot up. "Well... I just assumed..."

Rinoa shook her head. "Nope. No boyfriend," she declared. "And no best friend either. I guess you've go what you asked for. You're now officially my best friend – even if we've only just met."

Squall's face immediately lighted up. He was smiling again. He was very happy.

He even raised his hand.  


"Okay," he said. "On my honor, I promise to prove my worth as your one and only very best friend even if we've just met."

"Then come on and let's have some fun," she said.

Laughing, Squall grabbed her hand and he dragged her on the grass.

Laguna and Julia were sitting on a bench by the pond. They were talking.

Squall waved at them and he shouted, "We're going to the horses!"

Laguna and Julia both nodded.

Again, Squall dragged Rinoa.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Even if Rinoa was afraid of horses, Squall convinced her to ride on a small horse with him guiding the horse. The horse was slow.

Rinoa did not know how she agreed to ride the horse.

Why did she feel that if Squall was the one who would convince her to do some thing that she normally won't do, she felt nothing bad would ever happen to her? She had a feeling of security whenever he's with her.

Squall even helped her mount the horse.

As he guided the horse around the round stable yard, Rinoa noticed that all the other riders around her were all children.

She asked Squall about that.

Squall laughed. 

"Because this ride is for kids," he confessed. "But it's the only one I thought you wouldn't be too scared to try. The horses for grown-ups might be too big for you."

Rinoa was humiliated. She immediately said to Squall that she wanted to get off the horse.

Squall held her by the waist and he helped her get down.

She needed to hold on to his shoulders so that she could keep her balance.

As her feet touched the ground, she noticed that the distance between them were only a few inches.

Her heart was throbbed frantically. She knew that if she faced him, her lips were only inches from his.

"You embarrassed me," she scolded him before spinning on her heel.

She walked away briskly.

The truth of the matter was she was not _that_ humiliated for riding on horses for children. She was very conscious of the short distance that was between them seconds ago.

Squall ran after her.

"I'm sorry," he said when he reached her. "I thought it would be fun for you. At least it's a start in getting over your fear of horses. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She glared at him exaggeratedly. A glare that was obviously teasing.

Squall smiled. "I guess we're even now."

Rinoa returned his smile. "I guess so."

And they laughed.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

****

A/N: Hi! I would like to thank the following people for reading and reviewing this fic:

**__**

Ariennye: I'm so glad you're not mad! *smiles at you* Anyway, I really am very grateful for your encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Thanks!

**__**

remote_mine: Thank you so much! Your comments really mean a lot to me, and they help a lot, too! =D I love your writing too! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks!

Two more chapters to go and this fic is done!

Anyways! To the other people out there who read this fic, please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms will be dearly appreciated! Thanks in advance!

__

~bembem~


	8. Chapter Eight

**BENEATH OLD DREAMS**

**Chapter Eight**

"Thank you, Rinny," Julia told her daughter, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being understanding."

It was the night before Laguna and Julia's wedding. Mother and daughter were talking in Julia's bedroom.

"I want you to be happy, Mommy," Rinoa replied, teary-eyed.

"Just like I told you, Rinny, I promise you... nothing will ever change between us," Julia said. "I even hope I can be a better mother to you now that my life is more complete."

Rinoa smiled.

"I can clearly see that, Mommy," she said. "I've never seen you this happy since Daddy died."

"You're not jealous anymore?" Julia asked.

It had been three weeks when Rinoa cried over Laguna's entrance into their lives.

Rinoa shook her head.

"Not anymore," she answered. "I'm already done with that."

The truth was, in that very short span of time, Rinoa had learned to accept Laguna as a second father.

Laguna was a very lovable man. 

And, one time, he talked to Rinoa alone. He told her that he did not want to erase Vincent from the lives of Julia and Rinoa.

Julia told him that she never regretted marrying Vincent. And if she could turn back time, she would have still married Vincent.

"I agree with your mom, Rinoa," Laguna told her. "I also do not regret my marriage to Squall's mother. And in our opinion, Hyne made everything happen so that He could give us you and Squall. And now, He gave us another chance to keep the promises that we made together when we were younger. I promise you, Rinoa, I do not want to replace your Daddy just like he did not replace me in your Mommy's life. I hope you'll accept me even just an uncle."

And she nodded, smiling, at Laguna.

"Yes, Uncle," she said. "And thank you for coming into Mommy's life again."

That was a week after Laguna came to Deling.

A few days after their talk, the couple asked for her blessings to get married.

Rinoa was touched that Laguna and Julia gave so much importance to her permission.

She was even crying when she told them, "I'm so happy for both of you."

The preparations for the wedding took a week and a half, even if it was rush and the wedding was not that affluent.

They had to get Laguna's documents from Esthar. Raine helped processing and sending the papers to Deling.

Edea's grocery and Rinoa's boutique were closed on the day of the wedding.

The only guests at the wedding were Edea, Squall, Rinoa, and their employees at the grocery and the boutique.

Julia wore a simple white dress. No veil. She did not even carry a bouquet.

After the ceremony, they went to Deling Hotel to eat and to leave the newlyweds there.

Laguna and Julia would stay there for the night and would board the plane for Winhill for their honeymoon.

They were even asking Edea, Squall and Rinoa to go with them. But, of course, the three declined the offer. Was there ever a honeymoon that included chaperones?

The past three weeks were spent everyday by the three ladies with Laguna and Squall.

Squall and Rinoa got closer and bonded more. But just as Rinoa had declared their relationship, they remained friends.

Even if Rinoa knew that it was difficult to control her feelings.

As Rinoa got to know Squall better, she fell in love with him deeper.

She came to a decision that Squall was indeed kind, happy-go-lucky, sweet, thoughtful and caring.

_He really made a good best friend._

_Maybe he would even be a great boyfriend._

Rinoa breathed in sharply.

"What's the matter?" Julia asked.

Rinoa was surprised.

"Ah... Nothing, Mommy," she said. "I just thought you really are lucky. Imagine, you already had two prince charming's in your life. Me, nada," Rinoa kidded.

"That won't have happened if you're not playing hard-to-get with Squall," Julia said.

Rinoa was even more surprised.

She did not know that her mother noticed what was happening between them.

"Squall?" she said in mocked innocence. "He's going to be my brother! Really... Mommy!" she said with feigned exasperation.

"Hey... let me just remind you that you have no blood relations," Julia replied. "And it's not illegal for you to have a relationship with him. At least, with Squall, I know him already. I know you'll be in very good hands."

Rinoa pouted.

That was just an act. She really was getting nervous with what her mother was saying.

"Hmm... I can see that you have a crush on Squall," Julia teased her. "You're getting along fine. Why should you delay things?"

"Delay things?" she answered. "That was way back in your generation. That's not 'in' in our time."

But even Rinoa did not know why was she running away from the possibility that she and Squall could have an understanding.

_Why not? _she thought.

"It is indeed not 'in' nowadays," her mother repeated. "That's why I'm wondering why you two are not together. Anyway, that's up to you. I think Squall also likes you. But you know what? He grew up in Esthar. Very liberated country, may I add. Esthar girls do not play hard-to-get. Maybe he'll think that you really have no interest in him and he will go back to Esthar for good."

Rinoa swallowed hard.

"If Squall goes back to Esthar, so be it," she pretended to retort. "Mommy, you need to have your beauty sleep so that you will be radiant tomorrow. Good night."

She kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you, Mommy," Rinoa whispered.

"I love you, honey," Julia replied.

When Rinoa was in her bedroom, she replayed what her mother had said.

Is that really possible – Squall going back to Esthar?

She felt her heart lurch.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

Rinoa could not stop weeping while Laguna and Julia were getting married.

After the ceremony, she immediately explained to everyone, especially to the newlyweds, that she was not crying because she was sad that they got married. She was crying because she was touched with the solemnity of the marriage.

And she was not the only one. Even Edea who was standing at her side during the ceremony was sobbing.

The reason was the wedding was held in a very large church and they were the only people in there. Twenty persons, including the priest.

Hired by Laguna from Deling Hotel, a tenor sang accompanied by a pianist and a violinist during the ceremony.

And the wedding was held during sunset. It really was a very solemn wedding.

After the ceremony, Rinoa embraced Laguna tightly as she had embraced her mother.

"Can I call you Daddy Laguna?" Rinoa asked as she looked into her stepfather's eyes.

Laguna could not believe what he heard. Instantly, his green eyes welled-up and he embraced his stepdaughter.

"I'll be very honored, Rinoa," he said, voice thick with emotion.

When she pulled away from Laguna, Rinoa caught Squall wiping tears from his face.

Earlier, as she was embracing Julia, Squall was embracing Laguna. And when she embraced Laguna, Squall embraced Julia.

Now, she pretended that she did not see him wiping at his tears. She let him have this moment all to himself.

Squall was still silent on their way to the hotel. Laguna and Julia were in the bridal car but all of them were in the van that Laguna had rented.

Again, Squall sat beside Rinoa but he looked like he was in deep thinking.

Rinoa did not bother him.

She thought that what happened today was very important. Maybe that was what Squall was thinking about.

When they were having their dinner at the Champagne Room in Deling Hotel, Julia turned to Squall.

"By the way, Squall," she said. "I forgot to tell you that your room at home is ready. You can move in there tonight so that you won't get lonesome all by yourself."

Squall would be alone because Laguna will go to Winhill with Julia.

Rinoa was surprised with what she heard.

Yes, she knew that Squall would be living with them. But she forgot that that meant she would be living under one roof with him.

Maybe Julia was not able to remind her about that because the topic that they mostly talked about was that after their honeymoon, Laguna will live in their house. Of course, Julia thought that Rinoa understood that that arrangement included Squall.

And now, it was indeed logical for Julia to invite Squall at the house before Laguna stayed there. Why should she let Squall live at the hotel after the two families are now one?

Rinoa could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

But she was more shocked when she heard Squall's answer.

"Thanks, Auntie," he said with a smile. "But I decided to go back to Esthar early. I'm booking a ticket tomorrow for the earliest flight out."

Rinoa's heart almost stopped.

Even Julia arched her eyebrows.

"You're leaving?" she asked incredulously.

Laguna answered.

"Squall said that he was uncomfortable staying here while we are gone," he said. "And he said it would be better if he would go back earlier because he can take care of the accounts that I left there."

Julia's forehead wrinkled.

"I thought you were considering staying here with us?" she asked Squall. "Have you changed your mind?"

Squall smiled sadly.

"I'll have to think about it some more, Auntie," he said.

Rinoa felt her hands went cold. She had no more appetite to eat.

Just last night, her mother had warned her that this could happen. And now it was happening.

But she wanted this to happen. For Squall to go back to Esthar and not see him anymore.

That was then. But now, she was frightened.

Why did she ever reject Squall? Why did she repress all the feelings that she had for him?

Initially, she rejected him because she thought that that would be like surrendering to the union of her mother and Laguna.

But she had already accepted the fact that Laguna and Julia were really in love, hasn't she?

The second reason was that they would be stepsiblings if their parents were to get married.

But, as Julia had pointed out last night, there was no law that stated that that was prohibited and immoral.

Maybe, she got scared because this was the first time that she felt this kind of emotions. She did not know how would she handle this.

But she could not bear the thought of Squall leaving more.

Dinner ended with Rinoa not knowing how in the world she finished her dinner.

Goodbyes were exchanged at the lobby.

Edea kept teasing the newlyweds.

"Maybe when you get home, you'll have a baby brother or sister for Squall and Rinoa!"

Rinoa was stung at the words. It seemed as the stepsibling thing was given significance. This was the thing that she wanted to erase.

She was not thinking of Laguna and Julia anymore. She knew that the two were very happy.

She was thinking that Squall would be all alone in the hotel.

And he would be booking a ticket tomorrow.

What if he would get a ticket for the earliest flight?

What would she do? How would she stop him?

She had to kiss Laguna and Julia goodbye.

She did that. She smiled. She even said, "Enjoy yourselves. Take care."

But her mind was still on Squall. On Squall who was currently standing beside her.

The newlyweds trudged the stairs.

Squall turned towards her. For the first time since the wedding ceremony.

"Well, that's done," he said, smiling sadly at her.

The tone he used was not the tone that Rinoa was used to. Rinoa was used to the full-of-life tone.

"You're really leaving?" she asked.

She was hoping that Squall would take back what he had said.

But Squall nodded.

"Yup," he said.

She swallowed again before asking again.

"Why?"

Squall looked directly in her eyes.

"I guess there's no place for me here, after all," he said.

She felt what he wanted to say. That was exactly what Julia had told her last night.

Squall thought that he was nothing to her.

Were his feelings for her that strong? Did his decision to stay in Deling or go back to Esthar depend on her?

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That he had a place in her heart. That he occupied her whole heart, even her soul.

But she was not used to talk about such things.

Heck, she did not even experience what she was feeling right now.

Rinoa did not know how to tell Squall what she felt. 

Squall did not tell her directly that he liked her. He did not even ask her directly. How would she respond?

The evening ended. Squall told her that he would call her up tomorrow regarding the details of the ticket that he would be getting tomorrow as he bade her goodbye for the evening.

In the cab, Rinoa wept.

Edea put her arm around her niece's shoulders and embraced her. She did not tell her that she understood everything Rinoa felt.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

**A/N: **Hi! Hope you readers out there enjoyed this chappy. I'll be posting the last chapter of this fic soon. I really hope you appreciated this story.

Again, I would like to thank all of you who read... BUT I really would like to acknowledge the people who took the time and patience to review and share their insights, comments and encouragement. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to finish this story.

**_Arriennye_****:** Thank you so much for all the encouragement! I really appreciate everything you said in your reviews. =D I hope you liked this chappy. Thanks again!

**_remote_mine_****: **Thank you very much! Squall got pissed off because Rinoa was insisting the fact that they would be stepsiblings which he hated because he wanted Rinoa to be his girlfriend. Yes, he had siblings from his mother's other family. He did not want another sister. He just wanted a friend... or maybe even a girlfriend. I think I'm not making sense right now. It's 2 in the morning. =D Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be sending you an email soon!

Again, thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine

****

BENEATH OLD DREAMS

Chapter Nine

Squall got his ticket. His flight was tomorrow.

He arrived at Rinoa's house carrying two plastic bags from a supermarket.

Rinoa was at home. She did not go to the boutique because she was waiting for Squall's call.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is my last and only chance to try Aunt Edea's valenciana," Squall answered. "And whether you like it or not, you will have to eat it with me."

He walked straight into the kitchen. He told the househelp to get out of the room.

Rinoa followed him.

"Did you get a ticket?" she asked.

"Yup," Squall replied.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"W-when are you leaving?" she asked again.

"Tomorrow," he answered with his back facing Rinoa.

Rinoa felt weak. She leaned on the refrigerator door.

Tomorrow? What should she do? What would she do?

Edea peeked through the screen of the back door. The househelp told her that Squall arrived at the house and took over the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" the older lady asked in mock anger.

"Oh, hi, Aunt Edea," Squall said as he approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm here to try my hand at your valenciana recipe like I promised. Now, you just go back to the grocery and I'll let you know when it's time to eat."

"Well, okay," Edea replied. "Rinoa is here to help you anytime."

And she left the two in the kitchen.

Rinoa willed herself to be strong.

"What can I do to help?" she asked Squall.

He was emptying the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

He pointed to a chair nearby.

"You can sit down right there and relax," he said. "This is my show."

Rinoa did not protest. With the situation and condition she was in right now, she was afraid that anything could happen with her plan.

She obeyed Squall. Besides, she needed to sit down because her knees might give up from too much shaking.

She remained quiet as Squall prepared everything.

She thought Squall noticed that she was acting strange because when turned on the radio on the top of the refrigerator. To break the deafening silence in the kitchen.

After that, he squeezed the grated coconut that he bought. He even brought a clean cloth for the coconut.

Looking at Squall's movements, Rinoa concluded that he really knew how to cook. Even if it was just his first time inside the Caraway's kitchen, he knew his way around. He could easily find the utensils that he needed.

A few minutes later, Rinoa felt uncomfortable just sitting and not doing anything. She got up and grabbed the green pepper so she could wash and cut them.

Squall did not stop her.

After the green pepper, Rinoa worked on the carrots while Squall cleaned the shrimps and crabs.

They worked in silence. They only spoke when passing utensils to each other. Or when Squall asked where a certain utensil is.

It seemed as if they were watching each other.

The valenciana took a long time to cook. Squall was sweating after finished the food.

But Rinoa was feeling numb. Just like the previous night. Worse than last night.

She was counting the seconds she had with Squall.

The clock struck noon and it was time to eat lunch.

After that, a few hours before the evening would come. Before Squall would go back to the hotel.

And a few hours before it would be morning again. Before Squall would board the plane for Esthar. To go away to a place where she would not see him again.

Squall motioned for the housemaid who was peering at the door ever since he told them to go out.

"Please call Aunt Edea," he said.

The housemaid immediately went out.

Squall and Rinoa prepared the table.

A few minutes later, Edea arrived.

Aside from the valenciana, Squall also cooked macaroni soup and grilled eggplants with ground beef – all of which came from the recipes Edea gave him.

And Squall was the only one who cooked all of the food that was laid on the table. Rinoa only helped him with cutting and slicing.

"Hmm... smells very good," Edea said as she sat down.

"It tastes even better," Squall bragged.

Rinoa thought that Squall's voice lacked life.

Edea was impressed when she sampled everything.

"You should stay and live with us," she told him. "You should be our cook," she kidded.

Squall forced himself to laugh.

Rinoa, on the other hand, continued eating even if she had no appetite. She willed herself

to eat and savor every bite because the food is special because it was cooked by Squall.

Edea noticed the tension between the two. She expected that that would happen.

After eating, Edea asked Squall about his ticket.

Squall told her that he would be leaving tomorrow.

"Well, then," Edea said. "You have to spend the night here with us."

Both Squall and Rinoa were astonished.

"But..." Squall began.

"I won't take no for an answer," Edea told him. "You flight is in the early evening so you'll have more than enough time tomorrow."

"I don't have anything with me," Squall said.

"I'll get you everything you need from Rinoa's boutique," she said. "What she doesn't have in stock, I'll buy from a nearby department store."

"I haven't packed yet," Squall reasoned.

"You can go home early tomorrow to do your packing," Edea replied. "Rinoa and I will accompany you to help. We'll also see you to the airport."

Rinoa wanted to embrace and kiss her aunt. Edea managed to do one thing Rinoa did not know how to – to lengthen the time she could spend with Squall before leaving.

"Now, I better be going," Edea said. "What size is your waistline?"

"This is embarrassing," Squall said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Come on," Edea encouraged. "Thirty?"

Squall nodded, his ears turning pink.

"And I suppose you wear a large-sized T-shirt?" she asked again.

Again, Squall nodded.

"Okay, okay," Edea said. "Don't worry. I'll get you everything from your underwear to sleeping shorts to what you have to wear back to the hotel tomorrow. Plus, of course, a toothbrush and a razor."

"Auntie," Squall asked with his eyes widening. "Won't you be embarrassed buying all those things?"

Edea scowled at him.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, young man," she said. "I don't care anymore what people think."

And she got out of the house.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and burst out laughing.

And that is another thing that Edea managed to do – break the tension between them.

The housemaids standing by the wall.

"Oops," Rinoa said. "I think we better go to the living room so they can clear the table. You see, the earlier they finish up with the dishes, the earlier they get to their afternoon nap."

"Oh," Squall said. "I see."

They went to the living room.

As they walked towards the living room, Rinoa kept on asking herself.

Think, Rinoa, think. Think faster. Aunt Edea gave you a chance. Don't blow this off! Do something!

Both sat down at the both ends of the couch. An idea popped into Rinoa's mind.

"Your Dad won't be able to sample your Balamb cooking. He might not believe us when we tell him how good it was," Rinoa began.

"Did you really like it?" Squall asked.

Rinoa nodded even if she really did not know how the food tasted because she was thinking too much during lunch.

"Well, that's enough for me," Squall said.

"I'll miss your cooking," Rinoa boldly told him.

Squall arched his eyebrows. 

"Only my cooking?" he asked jokingly.

Rinoa was embarrassed to answer that question. Instead, she also threw him a question.

"Why do you have to leave early? I thought you said you had forty-five days. You still have some three weeks to go."

Rinoa pretended to ask this question casually.

Squall stared straight into her brown orbs.

"I have to go," he simply answered. "I can't stand it here anymore."

Rinoa's forehead wrinkled.

"What is it you can't stand? Me?" she asked teasingly.

And to her surprise, Squall nodded.

"Yes, you," he said. "I can't stand being near you, Rinoa."

Rinoa felt as if he slapped her. All the blood drained from her face. She did not know what to say.

But Squall continued to explain as he scooted beside her.

"I can't stand being near you and having to keep my distance," he confessed. "I can't stand you wanting me to be your brother, or even your friend. I need to be more than that, Rinoa. I want to be more than that."

Squall stopped scooting a few inches away from her.

"But obviously, you don't want me the same way," he said sadly. "I respect your feelings, but I also have to spare my heart."

He put his right hand over his chest.

"You're breaking my heart, Rin," he whispered.

Because of the loud hammering of her heart, Rinoa almost didn't hear what Squall whispered. But she understood everything he said.

And her heart almost burst out with happiness.

"If you don't want to be my brother or my friend, what is it you want to be, Squall?" her voice quivered as she whispered.

She needed to hear it from Squall. In black and white.

"I want to marry you," Squall said without hesitation as his eyes continued to bore through hers.

Rinoa exhaled deeply as a huge amount of weight was lifted off her chest.

There. Finally. He finally said it.

"Then why didn't you ask me to?" she asked him with a smile, tears in her eyes.

Squall was surprised. His eyes widened. He could not believe what he had just heard.

After a few seconds with Squall not moving or saying anything, Rinoa, smiling, asked him again.

"Can you still refund your ticket?"

"To hell with that ticket," Squall said as if he had just woken up from a trance.

He grabbed her small hands and placed it in his larger ones. He pulled Rinoa towards him.

"Did I hear it right?" he asked, his face only inches away from hers. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Rinoa broke into a wider smile.

"You have to say the magic words first," she told him. "And then you have to ask the right question. Didn't your Dad teach you that?"

Squall smiled at her.

"The magic words?" he asked playfully.

Squall kept closing the gap between them. Rinoa was almost lying down on the couch and his face was looming over hers when he spoke what Rinoa was dying to hear.

"I love you, Rinoa," he whispered.

He was gazing into her eyes. Rinoa could feel his breath on her lips.

"I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" he continued.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you, Squall. I will marry you."

Their lips met gently. Afterwards, they were kissing each other with passion. Proof of the feelings that they had long kept from each other.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~

Edea bought everything that Squall might need for his overnight stay at their house. 

When she got home, she opened the front door, smiling, ready to show off the things she had bought.

But she was not able to speak.

Because what she saw as she opened the door were two people busy discovering each other's lips.

Squall and Rinoa did not feel her presence as Edea slowly and quietly closed the door.

Outside, Edea wiped at her tears. She was smiling.

Even if her dreams died, she was happy because Laguna and Julia's old dreams were brought to life again and were currently growing.

And now, she was happier because of the birth of a new love beneath those old dreams.

THE END

****

A/N: Hi, everyone!

Finally! I have finished this fic!

I would like to thank everyone who read this fic, but, as I've said in my other chappies, more thanks to the people who took the time to read and review this fic.

The Percussionist: Thank you so much for that! *hugs you* I really feel honored that you included me and this fic in your fave list. I hope you enjoyed the finale. Again, thank you so much!

remote_mine: And to my dear friend *hugs you*, thank you so much for everything that you've done for me. Thanks for always encouraging me to write. I don't know if I've thanked you enough. I'm really glad you liked this fic.

To remote_mine, Ariennye and kikoken, thank you for your never-ending reviews. I really appreciate every review you sent.

To The_Percussionist, remote_mine, Ariennye, kikoken, Angelprinczess29, From above and integra (aka Stormy Dreamer), thank you for reading and reviewing!

Again, thanks to everyone!

~bembem~


End file.
